Virgem aos 19
by Aline Carneiro
Summary: Essa é basicamente uma comédia sobre como o tímido Gohan e a voluntariosa Videl se acertaram e chegaram, digamos assim, aos "finalmentes". Sim, em algum momento haverá alguma cena de sexo, mas não espere que esse seja um romancinho meloso...
1. Deixando de ser trouxa

**Capitulo 1 – deixando de ser trouxa**

Oi, meu nome é Gohan. Não sei se isso acontece com vocês, mas, infinitas vezes, eu me senti como o elemento menos legal da minha família. Meu pai tem a incrível qualidade de tornar amigo qualquer um que o odeia. Acredite, isso não é nada fácil, mas, como muitas outras coisas, parece que é esse o destino dele que, é, afinal, o cara mais forte do Universo que já salvou a Terra – mesmo – sei lá quantas vezes. Mas... isso não o impede de ter medo da minha mãe – o que faz dela a mulher que meio que manda no cara mais forte do Universo, além de ser a melhor cozinheira do mundo. E meu irmão, bem, meu irmão é um moleque pentelho que todo mundo – eu inclusive – ama e para quem as coisas são extremamente fáceis. Ele faz uma graça e todo mundo ri, ele luta e parece que nasceu para isso... e ele se tornou super sayajin aos três anos de idade... e, eu nem preciso dizer, para ele foi muito mais fácil que para mim.

Sobro eu. Tímido. Socialmente inábil. Forte para caramba, mas isso, no meu caso, é mais ou menos que nem ser milionário e ser proibido de gastar um centavo, porque, desde muito pequeno, eu só consigo MESMO usar minha força plenamente quando eu estou puto. E não tem ninguém nesse mundo que demore mais para ficar puto que eu. Mesmo quando eu não estou puto, sou muito forte PORÉM fui instruído, condicionado, sempre lembrado que eu não deveria revelar a minha força para absolutamente ninguém fora do nosso círculo.

Ou seja: minha grande qualidade, aquela que me faria ter sucesso com QUALQUER garota é, basicamente, um segredo. Para completar, minha vida social e meu convívio com pessoas da minha idade começou apenas aos 17 anos. Antes minha mãe achava que eu deveria estudar e desenvolver minha inteligência com educação particular – preocupação que ela não pareceu ter com meu irmão menor, que estuda numa escola de uma vila e passa o resto do tempo brincando e treinando – coisas que ela não gostava que eu fizesse. Minha mãe quase deu um ataque quando descobriu que eu precisava fazer pelo menos os dois últimos anos do ensino médio numa escola "de verdade" se quisesse ser admitido em uma boa faculdade. E lá fui eu para uma escola que era longe demais, conhecer gente, me meter em encrencas...

É claro, existe todo tipo de encrenca que a gente pode se meter no ensino médio... mas a minha encrenca começou porque eu fiz aquilo que todos os "adultos" que eu conheci disseram para eu não fazer a minha vida inteira: eu usei minha força, meus poderes, para parar um assalto no primeiro dia de aula em Satan City. No processo eu me transformei em Super Sayajin e consegui ganhar um apelido brega: Guerreiro Dourado. Não era para eu repetir a experiência, mas como Satan City deve ter uma das piores polícias que já se viu, aquele assalto foi apenas o primeiro. Por isso precisei me disfarçar de super herói.

Talvez se meu pai não estivesse morto quando essa história começou talvez tivesse me aconselhado a não fazer certas coisas dessa vida de super herói que hoje acho meio embaraçosas ... tipo usar uma roupa estranha e fazer poses constrangedoras... mas ele estava morto e, quando vi que toda hora havia um assalto em Satan City, resolvi que era hora de agir.

Vamos resumir tudo: eu sou o Grande Sayaman e só percebi como esse nome era ainda mais brega que Guerreiro Dourado depois que saiu na imprensa. Também percebi que não tinha feito uma boa escolha de roupa e muito menos de atitude corporal, mas aí já era tarde demais. Pelo menos o meu irmão menor gostou bastante. Minha mãe não tomou conhecimento, mas acho que ela não ia reprovar... nem dizer que eu parecia um delinquente como faz toda vez que eu me transformo em super sayajin.

Mas aí que começou a verdadeira encrenca: já existia uma "defensora" da cidade e o nome dela era Videl. Eu sempre me perguntei que pai louco permite que sua filha de 16 anos lute com bandidos e que polícia é essa que não diz "ei, guria, vai pra casa estudar e mais tarde quando você for maior de idade volta"; mas, tanto a Polícia de Satan City quanto o pai da menina, que era o tal Mr. Satan, pareciam achar perfeitamente aceitável que ela lutasse com bandidos. Mesmo que às vezes ela acabasse bem machucada. Eu percebi isso. Como eu era mais forte que ela, nada mais natural que eu sempre me colocasse entre ela e qualquer perigo – ela era a garota e eu era o cara forte, certo?

Mas cada vez que eu tentava evitar que ela se machucasse, ela ficava possessa, com raiva de mim. Ora, veja, uma donzela que não suporta ser salva. O mundo está mesmo mudando. E, como ela era bem inteligente, logo juntou dois mais dois e descobriu que o sujeito da roupa ridícula era **_eu_**. E a verdade, a verdade mesmo é que eu acabei me apaixonando por ela quando ela me pediu para treina-la para aprender a voar. Mas minha timidez e vocação para trouxa não me deixava, de jeito nenhum, confessar meus sentimentos por ela. Eu achava, sei lá, que ela ia gritar comigo e mandar eu me enxergar.

Daí pra frente tudo foi ficando mais complicado. Aliás complicado o suficiente para ter monstros, demônios, morte e, no fim, a Terra sendo destruída e todo mundo morrendo. Nessa hora, ainda bem, meu pai voltou do outro mundo (lembrem-se que ele é o cara mais forte do Universo) e, junto com o cara que é meio que o melhor ex-inimigo dele, conseguiu finalmente um plano eficiente que acabou salvando a Terra e trazendo todo mundo que morreu (no caso 100% da população do planeta inclusive eu) de volta a vida. O bônus foi que ele também voltou à vida.

Teve um momento, no meio disso tudo, que meu pai chegou a achar que era eu quem devia salvar a Terra, e eu trabalhei duro tentando corresponder as expectativas dele, mas, em meio a todo aquele caos e destruição, eu acabei compreendendo que essa era a jornada do meu pai e que a minha teria de ser bem mais tranquila, porque eu não sou como ele. Eu só queria estudar e ser um cara normal. Ir para a faculdade. E deve ter sido por isso que, mesmo tendo chegado a um enorme nível de poder, eu apenas fiz parte da longa fila de guerreiros derrotados pelo Majin Boo e vi o meu pai salvar a Terra com um certo alívio.

E, talvez, porque eu me encontrei no meio desse processo, de repente, eu percebi que era a hora de deixar de ser trouxa. Eu morri. Eu voltei à vida. Eu descobri o que queria ser. Porque então não poderia dizer para a menina que eu gosto o que eu sinto por ela?

O momento em que todo mundo se reencontrou me pareceu perfeito para isso: Videl estava, junto com a minha mãe e outras pessoas, na plataforma celeste e foi lá que eu, meu pai e todos os envolvidos acabamos reunidos. Eu a vi de longe e chamei seu nome. Perfeito. Ela veio correndo na minha direção... e o pai dela passou na minha frente e a abraçou gritando "Videl! Minha garotinha! Você está viva". Quase ao mesmo tempo minha mãe apareceu do nada e me agarrou gritando que o filho dela estava de volta, chorando.

Não dá pra competir com abraço de pai carente e mãe viúva. Mas aí eu lembrei que minha mãe não estava mais viúva e disse a ela:

\- Mãe... o papai também voltou a vida.

Ela me olhou com os olhos arregalados e, quase ao mesmo tempo viu o meu pai. E quando ele abriu os braços para ela, saí de fininho pra não presenciar a cena constrangedora dos meus pais se beijando pela primeira vez em sete anos. Desvencilhando-me de todo mundo, me aproximei de Videl e do pai dela e para, me livrar dele, disse que tinha um repórter do outro lado da plataforma celeste pedindo uma entrevista exclusiva com o Mr. Satan.

Quando olhei pra baixo – é, ela é bem baixinha – minha coragem quase sumiu. Mas aí pensei que já tinha passado por tanta coisa que eu não tinha mais paciência para bancar o bobo.

\- Videl. – eu perguntei – topa sair comigo na sexta?

Ela me olhou com cara de quem esperava bem mais que isso e uma voz lá no fundo da minha cabeça disse: "deixa de ser trouxa, Gohan". E, precisando de mais coragem que pra enfrentar qualquer ameaça a paz na Terra, eu dei um passo pra frente, puxei ela pra mim e lhe dei um beijo.

Finalmente. Son Gohan tinha deixado de ser um trouxa.

* * *

 **Nota:** eu li muitas fanfics em inglês com o casal Gohan/Videl, mas a maioria tinha um tom muito novelesco e meio dramático. Decidi fazer uma comédia adolescente porque... ora, porque sim!


	2. ExpectativaRealidade

**Capítulo 2 – Expectativa/Realidade**

Um dia, cedo ou tarde, a gente descobre que nossos pais precisaram fazer sexo para que a gente viesse ao mundo. E esse é um pensamento desconfortável para qualquer adolescente. Mas é claro que mais desconfortável que _pensar_ nos nossos pais fazendo sexo é _ouvir_ o ato.

E isso aconteceu comigo durante váááários dias depois que meu pai voltou à vida. É claro que eles faziam sexo quando eu era criança. Mas naquela época eu um menino que tinha o sono pesado e dormia muito cedo. Mas ou menos como o Goten é agora. Quando voltamos para casa, na primeira noite depois da derrota do Majin Boo, eu só conseguia pensar em Videl. E estava feliz que ela tinha me explicado que poderíamos nos falar por _skype_ , que era algo que eu não conhecia, ela me explicou como instalar e me deu seu contato. Mesmo com o sinal de internet deplorável do Monte Paozu, bem, poderíamos ter uma conversa sem Mr. Satan ou minha mãe (porque meu pai não está nem aí e acha tudo legal) xeretando.

 **Ledo engano.**

Eu abri o computador, que minha mãe havia comprado quando eu entrei na escola Estrela Laranja, já pensando no que eu iria falar para ela. Será que era muito cedo para dizer que eu estava apaixonado e achava ela a garota mais linda da escola, de Satan City, do mundo e do Universo todo? Será que ela preferia que eu bancasse o engraçado? Será que ela gostaria de um a versão mais sexy e menos bobalhão de mim?

Ah, sim... antes de qualquer coisa, precisava dar o passo um: fazer uma conta no _Skype_ , e não sabia que apelido usar... queria que fosse legal mas parecesse ao mesmo tempo, sei lá, meio perigoso. Ia colocar GrandeSayaman, mas descobri que alguém já usava o apelido que era meu... tentei várias coisas, mas até o absurdo apelido Piccolo_Daimaoh já era usado por alguém, (hum... será que o senhor Piccolo tem skype?). Então pensei... por que não o óbvio? Pus apenas Sayajin e... consegui me registrar. Passo dois: conectar-me à Videl.

Eu estava bem nervoso, mas respirei fundo e fui em frente: _fazer ligação com vídeo para SuperVidel._ O apelido dela de Skype era fofo, ainda que nada modesto e eu fiquei esperando olhando para a tela, imaginando se ela iria me atender logo, se estava ansiosa para falar comigo com eu estava para falar com ela...

 _SuperVidel atendeu à sua ligação._ Me ajeitei igual a um Mané na cadeira. Ao mesmo tempo queria parecer descolado, misterioso, inteligente... óbvio que só consegui parecer eu mesmo, mas meio torto na cadeira. O monitor brilhou e ela apareceu em tela inteira pra mim... ah, Videl. Como é linda. Como é perfeita. Como...

\- Gohan?

\- Err... oi Videl!

\- Oi – ela sorriu e eu devo ter ostentado a expressão mais estúpida do mundo, porque logo depois ela deu uma risadinha. – Eu estava doido pra falar com você e...

\- Eu também, eu... queria ter ficado mais tempo contigo depois que tudo acabou... – ela disse e eu senti meu coração derreter – e eu fiquei com muito medo de você morrer...

\- Mas eu morri, E você também! – eu disse, coçando a cabeça – ainda bem que pudemos voltar à vida!

\- Verdade – ela suspirou – mas aquele beijo que você me deu...

Eu ouvi um barulho de "Tum" e, do nada, o pai dela apareceu atrás dela. O Mr. Satan pode ser muito querido por todos, mas eu acho bem chato um sujeito andar o tempo todo de roupão... toda vez que o vejo assim fico imaginando se ele teve a decência de por pelo menos uma cueca ali embaixo. Quando me recuperei do susto ele trovejou no microfone, com a cara bem perto da _webcam_.

\- EI VOCÊ É O SON GOHAN?

\- So-sou...

\- Sabe que quando eu apareci do outro lado da plataforma não tinha repórter nenhum lá?

Eu gelei. Ele provavelmente iria me dar uma daquelas broncas lamentáveis e a verdade é que eu não tinha sido muito honesto pra me livrar dele e beijar a filha dele...

\- Eu... não...

\- Pois é! Que imprensa ingrata!

Só pude engolir em seco e concordar, e aí ele emendou:

\- Você não é filho daquele rapaz, o Goku?

\- Sou sim...

\- Quem ia dizer que um sujeito jovem como ele ia ter um filho dessa idade!

Eu até pensei em explicar que meu pai parara de envelhecer nos sete anos que havia estado morto, mas achei que ele nem ia entender e fiquei quieto.

\- Então, rapaz... eu disse aqui pra minha Videl que ela não podia ter feito melhor escolha!

Só então eu prestei atenção no rosto da Videl. Eu conhecia bem aquela cara de "quero cavar um buraco bem fundo e me enfiar dentro". Eu me sentia da mesma forma.

\- Só quero dizer que tenho um enorme respeito pelo seu pai! Quer dizer, estamos aqui graças a ele, não?

\- Mas o senhor também ajudou, não foi? Com todo aquele negócio de convocar as pessoas...

\- Ah, sim, se deixasse por conta do baixinho invocado ninguém respondia.

"Baixinho invocado". Nota mental: contar ao meu pai sobre esse apelido do Vegeta.

\- Mas o seu pai... ele salvou o dia! Ele é extremamente forte! Eu não sabia que podia haver alguém tão mais forte que eu...

Ah, tá. Ele não sabe, mas eu sou mais forte que ele... O baixinho invocado também é mais forte que ele... todos os amigos do meu pai, até o Yamcha que não é grandes coisas e largou as lutas pra jogar baseball é mais forte que ele. Se bobear só a tartaruga, o Pual e o Oolong poderiam perder pro Mr. Satan... e eu não teria tanta convicção em apostar contra o Pual e o Oolong.

Eu não aguentava mais conversar com o Mr Satan quando a Videl o empurrou e disse:

\- Pai, deixa eu falar com meu namorado em paz!

N-A-M-O-R-A-D-O. Eu ouvi bem. E enrubesci, porque devo ter os genes da minha mãe quando o assunto é relacionamentos...

O Mr Satan saiu, mas não sem antes chamar o Majin Boo bonzinho para me dar um oi. A cara rosa encheu a tela por uns quinze segundos, até a Videl gritar que queria falar comigo.

Finalmente, estávamos nos olhando, sem pai, sem Majin Boo. Só eu e a minha linda gatinha Videl...

O sinal oscilou. A tela apagou e acendeu... ah, não internet... hoje não...

Estava ventando lá fora. De repente trovejou. E o sinal caiu. A internet não pega com chuva no Monte Paozu.

Me joguei na cama, irritando. Expectativa: conversar com minha N-A-M-O-R-A-D-A, Videl. Realidade: ter um papo constrangedor com Mr. Satan e Majin Boo.

De repente eu ouvi. Era a voz do meu pai. E era um... gemido?

\- Shh Goku! Gohan vai escutar!

\- Vai nada, Chichi, são quase meia-noite e ele sempre acorda cedo já deve estar dormindo há muito tempo... continua isso que você tá fazendo... tava tão bom...

\- Só se você não fizer tanto barulho...

\- Barulho, é...? Eu já te mostro quem vai fazer muito barulho...

\- GOKU!

Ela gritou em protesto, mas depois de um minuto era minha mãe que estava gemendo, enquanto eu cobria a cabeça desejando que a chuva aumentasse, que o vento lá fora rugisse, que trovejasse mil vezes seguidas para que eu não precisasse ouvir aquilo. E não fosse obrigado a imaginar o que minha mãe estava fazendo no meu pai e tinha parado.

Eu tive uma ótima ideia. Ia ligar o chuveiro e assim não ia ouvir. Quando acabasse, eles iam certamente ter terminado também. Lavei a cabeça, feliz porque a água não me deixava ouvir nada e depois de cinco minutos estava me enxugando, crente que meu plano tinha dado certo. Melhor ir logo dormir.

Na hora que eu apaguei a luz e me deitei, no entanto, ouvi alto e claro:

\- Ah, sete anos sem um boquete... obrigado, velho Kaiosin por me trazer de volta!

Em duas palavras: quero morrer.

* * *

Voltar à escola no dia seguinte significava ver a Videl pela primeira vez depois do nosso primeiro beijo. Como ela tinha dito que eu agora era namorado dela, isso também significava chegar bem cedo a Satan City e acompanhá-la até a escola. Mas por motivos óbvios a gente não podia fazer isso voando.

Eu saí tão cedo que cheguei à porta da mansão onde ela morava uma hora e meia antes do horário marcado, o que significa que eu saí de casa com a noite fechada depois de dormir menos de três horas. Sentei num banco no jardim e pensei: "vou dar uma cochiladinha".

Acordei com a Videl me cutucando com uma cara assustada:

\- Gohan, Gohan?

\- Ahn? Mãe? Me atrasei?

A risada de Videl fez com que eu me tocasse do mico que eu estava pagando. Eu me sentei e cocei a cabeça sem graça. Ela me disse:

\- Por que você dormiu no banco do meu jardim?

\- Eu não queria me atrasar, né?

Ela sorriu e, para minha surpresa, meu deu um selinho. Eu queria mais, mas então percebi a figura do Mr. Satan lá na porta da casa, olhando para a gente. Levante rapidamente e ofereci o braço para ela, me sentindo um perfeito cavaleiro.

Andar da casa dela até a escola de braço dado com ela fazia com que eu me sentisse o sujeito mais sortudo do mundo. Ela falava o tempo todo e eu ficava ali, ouvindo ela reclamando sobre como era chato que o pai dela tivesse levado o Boo para casa e dito que agora ele era o irmão querido dela. Vamos admitir que o Mr. Satan merecia um troféu de sem-noçãozice.

Para nossa sorte, não teve nenhum assalto, nem sequestro, nem nenhum episódio que me obrigasse a me tornar o Grande Sayaman. Que ótimo. Mas quando chegamos, a grande máquina de fofocas do colégio já tinha começado a funcionar a todo vapor.

Era dia de educação física e assim que entrei no vestiário alguém me cutucou. Era o Sharpner. Que sujeito mais chato...

\- Gohan, eu soube que você está namorando a Videl. É verdade?

Eu encarei ele. Se tinha uma pessoa que eu tinha vontade de dar um soco na fuça era ele, só nunca fiz isso porque meu pai me ensinou que não devemos bater em alguém que a gente sabe que é mais fraco. Mas eu sabia, e tinha tempo, que ele era a fim da Videl.

\- É verdade – eu disse, parecendo que não estava dizendo nada demais.

\- O que ela viu num Mané que só estuda que nem você?

Eu fiquei encarando o panaca pensando que havia horas que eu invejava o Vegeta. Se alguém chegasse para ele e fizesse esse tipo de pergunta inconveniente, ia parar do outro lado da sala apenas com um peteleco. Mas eu havia sido educado para ser pacífico e paciente, então pensei na minha melhor resposta:

\- A Videl gosta de caras inteligentes. Você devia ter percebido isso, afinal ela nunca quis nada contigo, não?

Ele fez uma cara de quem queria me matar. Ainda bem que não fez mais que a cara, eu não queria ser obrigado a reagir. Ia ser complicado explicar depois se eu quebrasse alguns ossos dele.

Estudar é algo que realmente me acalma. Depois de uma batalha árdua como a que havíamos enfrentado, nada como estudar o Teorema do Deslocamento de Euler ou Estatística Inferencial para me deixar realmente feliz. Mas aquele dia era dia de aula de Espanhol, que é uma matéria em que eu realmente não sou tão bom, normalmente não tiro mais que 95.

Ao contrário de mim, Videl era uma das melhores alunas em línguas estrangeiras, só tirava 100 em espanhol. E ela estava sentada do meu lado, e ainda estava segurando a minha mão. O que mais eu podia querer? Sentada do meu outro lado estava a Erasa, que também é uma garota bem bonita, mas naquele dia ela parecia mais feliz que o normal. De repente, quando eu estava tentando me concentrar, ela sussurrou para mim:

\- Ei, Gohan, eu queria te dizer uma coisa...

\- O quê? – eu sussurrei, perdendo a concentração

\- Eu fiquei bem feliz porque você está namorando a Videl.

\- Oi? – eu realmente não entendi o que ela tinha a ver com isso.

\- É que eu sou a fim do Sharpner e ele era doido pela Videl. Agora que ela está contigo...

\- Você vai tentar ficar com ele? – eu sorri – No que eu puder ajudar, eu te ajudo, Erasa.

De repente o professor viu que eu estava conversando com Erasa e disse:

\- Señor gohan, ya que está tan animado podría brindarnos con la respuesta a la siguiente pregunta: ¿a quién perseguía Don Quijote de La mancha?

(Tradução: Senhor Gohan, já que está tão animado, pode nos dizer a quem perseguia Don Quixote de La mancha?)

Eu estava desconcentrado quando ele perguntou, e mesmo que nós tivéssemos estudado Don Quixote o mês inteiro, não tinha muita ideia do que ele tinha perguntado e respondi obviamente de forma muito errada:

\- ¿Sería la bella Dulcinea?

(Tradução: Seria a bela Dulcinéia?)

A turma inteira riu, e Videl cobriu o rosto com as duas mãos diante da resposta. O professor simplesmente disse:

\- No, señor Gohan. Él perseguía a los Molinos de Viento. Y su falta de atención me obliga a exigir para la próxima clase un resumen de esa obra maestra que estamos estudiando desde hace un mes.

(Tradução: Não, senhor Gohan, ele perseguia os Moinhos de Vento. Sua falta de atenção me obriga a pedir para a próxima aula um resumo dessa obrar prima que estamos estudando há um mês)

Por pior que fosse meu espanhol, eu entendi pelo que ele disse que eu estava bem ferrado.

Aquele era um dia em que as aulas acabavam cedo, não iam até o fim do dia. Eu estava bem chateado porque, além de todo trabalho de casa, ainda devia escrever um resumo com pelo menos 2500 letras sobre o livro Don Quixote de La Mancha, ainda por cima em espanhol.

Além de tudo a Videl estava meio chateada comigo porque eu tinha sido flagrado conversando com alguém que não era ela. Mas aí, enquanto eu a levava para casa dela, eu expliquei qual tinha sido a conversa:

\- Ela disse que com a gente namorando ela pode tentar ficar com o Sharpner. Você sabia que ela era a fim dele?

\- Eu não sabia, ela ficava tão animadinha contigo que achava que ela gostava de você... mas faz sentido ela gostar do Sharpner.

\- É, e isso não é bom? Aquele imbecil vai sair do seu pé, parar de oferecer flores... aquelas coisas que ele não deve mais fazer porque você agora TEM um namorado.

Ela sorriu para mim. De repente ela disse:

\- Está com ciúmes de mim, Gohan?

Eu senti um calor no rosto e cocei minha nuca, um pouco sem graça. Claro que eu tinha ciúme do palhaço louro. E disse com todas as letras:

\- Ele que permaneça bem longe da minha namorada...

Videl parou e então me deu um beijo antes de me dizer:

\- Só por causa disso nós hoje vamos estudar espanhol lá na minha casa – aí foi a vez dela enrubescer – vou te ajudar a fazer essa bobagem de redação, ok?

\- Vou ter que ligar pra minha mãe e avisar que vou chegar mais tarde – eu disse, acreditando que Videl queria mesmo só estudar.

Depois que almoçamos, fomos para a imensa biblioteca do Mr. Satan. Como tudo na casa do pai de Videl, era um lugar luxuoso e parecia ser a maior biblioteca particular do mundo, e eu fiquei impressionado, mas Videl me esclareceu algo importante:

\- Meu pai fez esse lugar para parecer culto, mas raramente abre um livro para ler. Aquela parede ali é toda falsa, só um monte de lombadas fingindo que são muitos livros. Mas aqui é muito bom para estudar.

Havia uma mesa grande que era cercada não por várias cadeiras, mas por dois grandes sofás altos, que pareciam extremamente confortáveis, conforto, aliás, era outra obsessão do Mr. Satan. Videl colocou os nossos livros de espanhol sobre a mesa, trazendo também copos e uma jarra de água. Me servi de um copo e ela me disse, quando eu me sentei:

\- Meu pai hoje não está em casa. Foi gravar o programa de TV dele.

No primeiro momento eu não captei a importância dessa informação. Abri o livro de espanhol e esperei ela se sentar do meu lado. Fiquei tentando ler as sentenças quando ela me disse, num espanhol impecável:

\- Puedo hacer su redacción después ... pero antes voy a querer un pequeño agrado ...

(Tradução: Posso fazer sua redação depois, mas antes quero um pequeno agrado)

Eu fiquei olhando para ela tentando entender o que ela queria dizer com fazer a minha redação quando ela, de repente, pulou no meu pescoço e me beijou, provavelmente cansada de esperar que eu entendesse o que ela queria.

Eu senti sua boca macia e carnuda sobre a minha, depois senti ela meio que se apoiando sobre mim para que deitasse no sofá, o que eu fiz imediatamente, sem parar de beija-la... então os lábios dela se entreabriram e nossas línguas se tocaram.

O primeiro beijo de língua a gente nunca esquece! Beijar é bom, mas esse beijo era o super sayajin dos beijos. Eu sentia aquela maciez doce na minha boca e a agarrei pela cintura, para tê-la bem em cima de mim... minha mão direita, como se tivesse vontade própria, subiu devagar pela cintura dela, até encontrar a curva macia do seio sob a roupa. Ela deu um suspiro e eu entendi que não devia tirar a mão dali. Ao mesmo tempo, eu me sentia bem feliz com o beijo, aquela forma de felicidade que faz aparecer um volume nas calças.

"Bum" – eu ouvi um som ao longe, acompanhado por uma vibração. Nós dois abrimos os olhos ao mesmo tempo. "Bum" ouvimos de novo, e nos levantamos, eu me ajeitei na poltrona e no terceiro "Bum" olhei para o copo d'água e vi pequenas ondas de choque se espalhando pela superfície, como no filme Jurassic Park... mas o que tão enorme se aproximava da biblioteca?

"BUM" a porta da biblioteca abriu-se com estrondo e uma criatura cor de rosa obesa apareceu no vão gritando:

\- BUU ACHOU VIDEL E GOHAN!

Dois segundos depois ele estava sentado na poltrona em frente à nossa, com os cotovelos na mesa olhando para mim e para Videl, que estávamos nada felizes com aquela surpresa, que disse:

\- Satan mandou vigiar Videl e Gohan pra não fazer besteira. Boo vigia.

Eu não podia acreditar, assim como a Videl, que ela havia ganho uma espécie de irmão pentelho de 12 anos com a diferença que ele era cor de rosa e pesava 180 quilos. Nos entreolhamos apavorados ante a perspectiva de passar a tarde com ele nos vigiando e eu disse:

\- Boo... a gente só está estudando.

\- Então não tem nada demais Boo olhar.

Ele podia parecer, mas não era exatamente um burro. Videl fez a tentativa seguinte:

\- Eu te dou um chocolate pra você sumir daqui, aberração.

\- O que é aberração?

\- Uma pessoa legal – eu disse, olhando pra Videl como que pedindo para ela não piorar as coisas

\- Ah, Boo é legal. Mas Satan dá todo chocolate que Boo pede..

Nos entreolhamos. Ia ser difícil. Depois de meia hora tentando negociar, percebemos que Boo havia sido muito bem treinado pelo Mr. Satan para atrapalhar nosso namoro quando ele estivesse ausente. Videl então me disse:

\- Ya que no nos libramos de ese imbécil, es mejor que te enseñar algunos palabrotas para que te burlen cada vez que ese culo blando aparezca ...

( Tradução: Já que não nos livramos desse imbecil, é melhor eu te ensinar alguns palavrões para xingá-lo toda vez que esse bunda mole aparecer...)

Eu ri e percebi que tinha entendido... e assim, começamos nossa lição alternativa de espanhol que no fim acabou sendo bem divertida. Só que ficou bem claro que sempre que o Mr. Satan estivesse fora, ia ter o Boo por perto para segurar vela. Ou seja: expectativa: passar a tarde fingindo estudar e dando amassos na Videl sem ninguém por perto. Realidade: Passar a tarde realmente estudando espanhol com o Majin Boo vigiando.

Naquela noite eu acabei até jantando na casa da Videl, e quando liguei para minha mãe para avisar, parecia que eu estava cometendo uma traição imperdoável com a sua culinária. Achei melhor chegar em casa quando ela já estivesse deitada. Isso significou que eu acabei na sala, ouvindo histórias do Mr. Satan durante uma hora e meia, querendo fugir dali o mais rápido possível. A única coisa boa foi que durante todo tempo a Videl segurou a minha mão e quando nos despedimos ela me deu outro beijo de língua, esse bem mais rápido.

Quando eu cheguei em casa, entrei pela cozinha pé ante pé, achando que não tinha mais ninguém acordado. Só que meu pai estava na cozinha, comendo o resto da sobremesa do jantar direto da tigela. Isso não seria nada demais se não fosse um pequeno detalhe: meu pai estava pelado!

-Pai! – eu não sabia como expressar meu constrangimento, mas meu pai não pareceu ligar e disse:

\- Oi, Gohan, quer um bocado de flan? Tá uma delícia!

A última coisa que eu queria fazer na vida era sentar pra comer sobremesa com meu pai nu em pelo! Eu dei uma desculpa para fugir para o meu quarto e ainda ouvi meu pai dizer:

\- Chichi, você tinha razão! O Gohan acabou de chegar! Já estou levando um pouco de doce pra você...

Juro que eu não queria saber por que ela queria doce àquela hora da noite.

* * *

Nota: não é impressão de vocês. Tudo conspira para atrapalhar esses dois...


	3. Conselhos maravilhosos, só que não

**Capítulo 3 – Conselhos maravilhosos, só que não.**

No dia seguinte, eu acordei muito cedo e, para minha surpresa, meus pais estavam acordados antes mesmo de amanhecer. Eu cocei a cabeça intrigado, afinal, eu sabia que eles tinham ido dormir bem tarde.

\- Bom dia, Gohan! – minha mãe colocou um prato de ovos na minha frente assim que entrei na cozinha. Ela realmente estava bem animadinha e eu perguntei:

\- Por que vocês estão acordados?

\- Ah, hoje é dia de plantar nabo! – meu pai disse e eu quase engasguei.

\- O quê? – eu perguntei pensando que meu pai realmente tinha ficado doido e estava usando metáforas sexuais de péssimo gosto quando minha mãe disse:

\- Finalmente seu pai vai poder semear os nabos no terreno que ele preparou ontem o dia todo. Como as sementes são frágeis, tem que semear bem cedo. Aí levantei para fazer o café da manhã para os meus meninos!

\- Ah, tá – eu suspirei aliviado. Às vezes um nabo é só um nabo mesmo.

\- Gohan – meu pai me disse, quando eu já estava saindo – no fim de semana vamos fazer um churrasco. Vai vir todo mundo, você pode trazer a Videl, se quiser. O pessoal chega no sábado e vamos fazer um festão até domingo. Bom, né?

Eu engoli em seco. Não sabia realmente se era bom trazer a Videl para uma festa com minha família e todos os amigos do meu pai. Mas eu tinha que convidá-la.

\- Ah, Gohan... eu sinto muito mas não posso ir logo cedo – o rostinho de Videl mostrava que ela estava muito chateada.- Meu pai vai ser homenageado no sábado na Grande Ilha do Sul e eu tenho que ir com ele.

\- Mas... não dá para você escapar?

\- Eu nunca deixo de ir às homenagens que fazem ao meu pai... mas se você disse que a festa vai até domingo, eu posso sair no fim da tarde de sábado... peço meu pai para me arrumar um jetcóptero.

\- Mas você voa... podia chegar mais rápido.

\- Meu pai não sabe disso. E eu não sei se ia conseguir voar quase mil quilômetros...

\- Ah, é...

\- E não vai ter problema se eu... dormir na sua casa de sábado para domingo?

Eu engoli em seco. Imediatamente minha mente se encheu de ideias sobre ela e eu deitados na minha cama, no meu quarto... e aí a imagem da minha mãe gritando me veio à cabeça imediatamente. Claro que ela NUNCA ia permitir isso. Mas ainda assim eu disse:

\- Claro que não... mas o seu pai não vai inventar de mandar o Majin Boo atrás de você, vai?

\- Eu juro que eu mato meu pai se ele fizer isso!

Ela disse isso e me deu um beijo. O que poderia dar errado, não é mesmo?

Receio que a resposta para essa pergunta seja "muita coisa". Na manhã de sábado minha casa estava o mais completo caos. Meu pai muito satisfeito porque tinha pescado uns 20 peixes gigantes, caçado uns 10 javalis e feito um gigantesco braseiro para assar isso tudo no quintal, achou que não precisava fazer mais nada e estava tomando banho com os meninos, até explodir a banheira e minha mãe dar um ataque. Não é legal você ver sua mãe gritando e perseguindo seu pai pelado com uma toalha para que se cubra enquanto você tenta correr atrás do seu irmão e do melhor amigo dele para vestir os dois também.

Quando tudo finalmente se acalmou e todo mundo sentou para comer é que eu tive noção da loucura que era aquilo. Minha mãe fez uma tonelada de comida e a Bulma trouxe outra tonelada de comida e ainda mais quatro casas e não sei quantas mesas e agora o quintal dos meus pais parecia um refeitório gigante ou uma comunidade socialista. Quando eu peguei meu prato e me dirigi à mesa para comer que me dei conta de que eu era a única pessoa com mais de 15 anos e menos de 30. Naquele momento isso não pareceu importante, mas seria fundamental para transformar aquele num dos piores fins de semana da minha vida.

* * *

Eu tive dias ruins na vida. Dias muito ruins mesmo. Eu fui sequestrado aos quatro anos por um tio maluco. Fui treinado por um cara que não era nem um pouco piedoso. Quase morri num planeta distante. Quase morri matando um androide que parecia uma barata psicodélica. Morri tentando matar um monstro. Então eu podia lidar com a primeira festa de família depois de ser quase um adulto. Só que não.

Minha mãe me fez sentar com meu irmão e com Trunks, afinal éramos as "crianças". Eu ainda soube que naquela noite ainda seria premiado com OS DOIS NO MEU QUARTO porque o quarto do Goten estava emprestado para o Kuririn, a esposa e a filha. Não adiantou eu dizer que havia quatro malditas casas-cápsula no quintal, eu teria de aturar dois moleques pentelhos hiperativos pulando em volta da minha cama. Ainda bem que ainda não era noite.

Não foi muito melhor sentar com os dois. Nem bem eu sentei, o Trunks me disse:

\- Gohan, meu pai diz que você é um bunda mole.

Eu encarei o moleque pensando se valia a pena discutir com alguém de oito anos, ainda mais sabendo que um dia, lá no futuro, ele ia ser um cara bem legal que ia me respeitar muito. Suspirei e disse:

\- Seu pai acha que todo mundo é bunda mole.

\- Verdade! – Trunks abriu um sorriso imenso – mas ele diz que o pior bunda mole do mundo é o seu pai.

\- Que novidade...

\- Para de falar do meu papai, Trunks! – Goten reclamou e os dois me deixaram um pouco em paz enquanto discutiam qual pai era menos bunda mole.

De repente, a minha mãe apareceu e colocou os dois de castigo, aí a Bulma se meteu dizendo que ela não podia colocar o filho dela de castigo e o resto eu não acompanhei porque tinha saído de fininho para me refugiar na mesa dos "homens".

Para mim nada era mais lógico que sentar numa mesa com todos os guerreiros adultos que eu respeitava. Ah, também tinha o Yamcha, esqueci, ele também estava lá.

Sentei próximo ao senhor Piccolo. Sempre me senti apoiado por ele, mesmo quando o apoio vinha em forma de soco no estômago. Como ele é vegetariano, toda comida que fica perto dele normalmente está disponível. Eu achei que tinha encontrado um lugar estatégico. Mas aí o Vegeta olhou pra mim.

\- Ei, Goham!

Eu gelei. Por algum motivo, sempre tive um pouco de medo do Vegeta. Deve ser porque ele tentou matar a mim, ao meu pai e a todos que eu conheço, mas olhei para ele tentando não parecer assustado.

\- É verdade que você arrumou uma namorada? – ele disse num tom casual que até pareceria inofensivo, não viesse de quem vinha. Sem saída eu respondi.

\- É sim. A Videl... ela é filha do Mr. Satan. Ela deve vir mais tarde.

Vegeta sacudia a cabeça, parecia aprovar a ideia. Mas de repente ele disse:

\- Você tem que ter certeza se ela vai aguentar a sua masculinidade sayajin?

Eu engasguei. Que papo era aquele?

\- Mas... masculinidade? Como assim?

\- Você sabe, não? A mulher precisa ser forte para aguentar o tranco de... você sabe o quê com um sayajin.

Eu não sabia o que dizer. O sujeito mais perigoso daquela mesa estava tentando me dar conselhos de natureza sexual? Era isso mesmo? Olhei para o senhor Piccolo, esperançoso, mas ele entrou no seu "modo enciclopédia" e começou a falar:

\- Na verdade os sayajins e os humanos anatomicamente tem órgãos sexuais idênticos e compatíveis. Mas o ímpeto sexual sayajin pode ser forte demais e pode machucar mulheres humanas, de fato. Então é bom realmente se precaver, Gohan.

Todos os homens estavam olhando para mim. Por que meu pai não me ensinou esse negócio de teletransporte? Gostaria de sumir naquele momento. E então eu disse:

\- Nós ainda não chegamos nesse ponto... estamos namorando só há cinco dias...

\- Então você é virgem? – perguntou Vegeta de forma quase acusadora. Eu engasguei. – Mas você já tem 18 anos! Vai fazer 19 quando?

\- Qual é o problema, Vegeta? – disse meu pai – eu era virgem aos 18 anos. Mas pensando bem, o Gohan já tem quase 19 anos. Filho, você é mesmo virgem?

Não sei como, num instante, todos os homens da mesa estavam olhando para mim. A minha cara era a resposta óbvia. Era lógico que eu era virgem aos 18 e quase 19 anos. Então meu pai, sempre ele, fez um comentário sem noção que tirou o foco da minha pessoa:

\- Mas o Piccolo também é, não? E ele é bem mais velho que o Goham.

\- Eu não conto – disse Piccolo, meio sem jeito – não se espera que Namekuseijins se reproduzam de forma sexuada...

\- Que vidinha chata, hein? – disse Vegeta, pegando no meu pé, logo em seguida: – acho bom você ir se preparando para agradar a garota. Se você quer um conselho, seja direto. Agarre-a e mostre a ela logo o melhor do orgulho sayajin. Elas não resistem.

\- Ô Vegeta, que papo é esse? – perguntou meu pai – eu não precisei agarrar a Chichi. Foi ela que me agarrou.

\- Você não conta, Kakarotto, é um tapado. Não sei como não é virgem até hoje!

Yamcha me olhava com simpatia e então me disse:

\- Não se preocupe, Goham, quando tiver de acontecer, vai acontecer... não, é, Tenshinhan?

Tenshinhan não respondeu imediatamente. Ele, na verdade, parecia estar em outro mundo, mais precisamente no mundo que ficava no meio do decote da Lunch, que estava na outra mesa encarando-o sem piscar. Yamcha o cutucou e ele disse:

\- Isso mesmo. Vai acontecer naturalmente, Gohan.

Os conselhos continuaram pelo resto do almoço e era cada um mais sem noção que o outro, todos envolvendo o tema "primeira vez". A única coisa que eu queria era sumir. Mas como tudo que é ruim sempre pode piorar, o Mestre Kame se ofereceu para me emprestar a sua completa biblioteca sobre prazer sexual, afinal, sabia que eu gostava de ler. Eu educadamente declinei, imaginando o que minha mãe diria se eu tivesse todas as edições das piores revistas de sacanagem do mundo no meu quarto "apenas para consulta".

* * *

No fim da tarde, eu ouvi um jetcóptero se aproximando e fiquei muito feliz. Felizmente, depois do almoço todo mundo havia se dispersado e eu estava sozinho debaixo de uma árvore, esperando Videl pousar na área livre atrás da minha casa. Quando ela saltou da nave e veio correndo para mim, toda experiência desagradável do almoço ficou para trás.

Nós demos um beijo longo e quando paramos para tomar fôlego ela me disse:

\- Foi o dia mais longo da minha vida!

\- Acredite, da minha também – eu respondi.

* * *

Notas:

1\. Todo mundo tem o tio que pergunta "E as namoradinhas?". Que azar do Gohan esse tio ser o Vegeta.

2\. Conseguem imaginar a Chichi achando as revistinhas do Mestre Kame no quarto do Gohan? "AI MEU DEUS, MEU GOHAN SE TORNOU UM TARADO!"

3\. A noite promete... ou não.


	4. Uma noite com Videl (não é o que parece)

**Capítulo 4 – Uma noite com Videl (e isso não é o que parece)**

Achei que dali para frente ia ficar tudo bem. Mas eu estava enganado. Depois de apresentar Videl para quem ainda não a conhecia, eu pude, finalmente, ter uma refeição tranquila com ela do meu lado. Depois da janta ainda teve mais alguma diversão, colocaram umas músicas para tocar e eu descobri que meus pais são capazes de dançar juntos sem que meu pai quebre os pés da minha mãe. Já o Vegeta não dança, e a Bulma teve que se contentar em dançar com o Oolong. Quando estava ficando tarde, minha mãe saiu tocando todo mundo para os quartos e Videl ficou me olhando, meio apavorada, mas minha mãe chegou perto dela e disse:

\- Venha, querida, vou te colocar no quarto com a Lunch.

Na hora eu não soube explicar, mas achei que aquela dupla não ia dar muito certo... talvez tenha sido o fato de que o Tenshin Han e a Lunch não tivessem se desgrudado desde o fim da janta, dançando juntos o tempo todo, ou o fato de que esse quarto era numa das casas-cápsula que a Bulma havia trazido, sem ninguém que a Videl conhecesse por perto... mas algo me dizia que a Videl não ia passar uma noite tranquila...

Aliás, nem ela e muito menos, eu. Meu quarto parecia uma zona de guerra, com o Trunks e o Goten brincando, sem o mínimo sinal de que queriam dormir, pulando de uma cama para outra. Eu ameacei chamar meu pai, o mestre Kame, a Bulma, o Vegeta... mas eles só sossegaram quando eu disse que ia chamar a minha mãe. Nessa hora, alguém bateu na janela do quarto pelo lado de fora. Eu abri e dei de cara com a Videl:

\- Videl?

\- Oi, Gohan – ela sussurrou – tenho um problema... aquele cara de três olhos e a Lunch começaram a se pegar no quarto dele e mandaram aquele anãozinho esquisito pro meu quarto. E eu fiquei com medo dele!

Meu coração disparou e eu fiquei um instante pensando no que fazer.

Chaos é inofensivo, mas a Videl não o conhece bem e eu confesso que também ia sentir medo se tivesse que ficar do lado de quem tem aquela expressão de boneca Annabele e é incapaz de piscar se não o conhecesse bem. Goten e Trunks já estavam mais pra lá do que para cá, meio dormindo. Então eu estendi meu braço para fora da janela e disse:

\- Eu não acredito que não tenha um único quarto livre com tanta casa que a Bulma trouxe! Vem! – ela segurou minha mão e entrou no quarto pela janela. Foi o suficiente para agitar de novo meu irmão e o Trunks:

\- Ela vai dormir aqui? – perguntou Goten.

\- Eu vim contar uma história para vocês – ela disse e sentou na cama dos dois. Finalmente olhei para ela direito. Videl não estava com nenhuma roupa sexy, pelo contrário, usava um pijama curto e largo, parecido com o tipo de roupa que usa na escola. Ela começou a contar uma história sobre um ratinho valente e, pela primeira vez naquele dia, os dois moleques realmente pararam quietos. E em cinco minutos estavam dormindo.

\- Videl como você conseguiu? – eu perguntei abismado.

\- Eu gosto de criança. – ela deu de ombros e disse. Eu acho que quero ser professora.

Ela ajeitou os dois na cama que eles estavam dividindo carinhosamente e eu pensei que um dia ela ia ser uma ótima mãe. Ela ficou me olhando sem graça e eu abri espaço para que ela sentasse ao meu lado na cama. Ficamos nos olhando até que ela disse:

\- Parece que eu vou ter que dormir aqui.

\- É... – eu disse, nervoso. Levantei e puxei as cobertas e ela se acomodou no canto, junto à parede. Eu me deitei também e puxei as cobertas sobre nós dois, apagando a luz. Não ficou tão escuro no quarto porque a janela estava aberta e entrava luz da lua por ela.

Videl estava deitada com a cabeça no mesmo travesseiro que eu, olhando para mim, esperando uma iniciativa, e eu, com um pouco de medo, a puxei para mim e a beijei. Ficamos assim muito tempo, nunca havíamos conseguido nos beijar sem interrupções por tanto tempo, e aquilo era muito, muito bom.

"Tem certeza que ela vai aguentar a sua masculinidade Sayajin?"

Que péssima hora para me lembrar daquelas palavras do Vegeta. Não estava até então nos meus planos transar com a minha namorada, debaixo do nariz dos meus pais, com meu irmão e outra criança no quarto... mas nós estávamos ali, num interminável beijo de língua que dava vontade de fazer outras coisas...

De repente, a Videl descolou sua boca da minha, e nós dois estávamos ofegantes, excitados e eu percebi que ela estava tão nervosa quanto eu. Ela mordeu os lábios e disse:

\- Gohan... eu estou com medo – ela baixou a voz até quase sussurrar – e eu não sei se eu estou pronta para...

Então eu percebi que por mais que eu quisesse, eu não queria transar com ela. Não ali, não daquela forma, não cheio de medo de machucá-la, não com meu irmão e o Trunks podendo acordar. Eu olhei para a carinha dela e disse:

\- Mas a gente não precisa... transar. Não hoje. Não só porque você está aqui comigo.

Ela deu um sorriso tão aliviado que eu tive que beijá-la de novo, mas dessa vez com menos pressa e mais carinho. E eu acho que foi o beijo mais gostoso que a gente deu desde que tinha começado a namorar. Quando nos separamos, ficamos um sorrindo pro outro com cara de bobo. Então eu perguntei:

\- Você quer conversar?

A gente tinha começado a namorar sem ter nunca conversado de verdade sobre nossas vidas, nossas histórias. Já que a gente estava sem sono e não ia ficar se pegando, me pareceu uma boa ideia. E para ela também, porque ela logo perguntou:

\- Gohan... por que todo mundo na sua família é tão forte?

\- É uma pergunta complexa, - eu disse, então comecei a explicar tudo do começo. Falei que meu pai tinha descoberto que ele não era da Terra, e que eu era descendente de sayajins. Quando comecei a explicar como havíamos descoberto isso, ela ficou assustada, afinal, eu precisei contar que eu havia sido sequestrado aos quatro anos, e contei sobre a primeira vez que meu pai morreu, sobre meu treinamento com o senhor Piccolo, e ela ficou horrorizada e disse:

\- Com quatro anos?

\- Sim.

Ela disse que achava aquilo horrível, e eu disse que era só o começo. Contei sobre Vegeta também ser um sayajin e sobre a morte do senhor Piccolo e de todos os nossos amigos, menos Kuririn. Contei que havia viajado para um planeta distante, sobre o monstro Freeza e ela ia ficando cada vez mais admirada. Então contei que o planeta havia sido destruído e que eu escapara apenas por pouco, graças às esferas do Dragão daquele planeta. Ela já conhecia a história das esferas, já havia visto Shenlong.

Então contei sobre os anos que treinamos contra os androides e hesitei quando ia contar sobre Cell. Mas concluí que ela precisava saber daquilo:

\- Videl... sobre Cell...

\- Eu sei que não foi meu pai que o derrotou. – ela disse – ele me contou quando voltamos e foi um choque. Então ele me disse que achava que tinha sido o seu pai, mas não tinha certeza.

\- Não foi meu pai. – eu disse e me virei porque queria contar isso olhando nos olhos dela. – Fui eu.

\- Foi... você? Mas... eu tinha dez anos. Você tinha...

\- Onze. Mas eu quase morri. Eu não gosto de lembrar de nada dessa época, porque meu pai morreu. E depois foi bem difícil, ficamos só eu e minha mãe... e ela descobriu logo que estava grávida.

\- Mas seu pai voltou, não?

\- Pela segunda vez. Acho que devemos isso ao Buu. Nunca vi minha mãe tão feliz, eu não sabia que ela sentia tanta falta dele.

Por algum motivo, ficamos em silêncio. Então ela disse:

\- Perto da sua vida, a minha é bem sem graça.

\- Não deve ser. Não pense que foi divertido viver assim, tanto que eu escolhi mudar. Eu agora só penso em estudar e me formar.

\- Também está esperando a carta da faculdade?

\- Sim. Mas por que você acha que a sua vida é sem graça? Você é rica, seu pai é famoso.

\- Não é assim tão legal e não foi assim sempre. Quando eu nasci meu pai e minha mãe eram bem pobres, meu pai era segurança de uma boate. Eu não me lembro bem dessa época.

\- E o que aconteceu?

\- Minha mãe foi embora... então meu pai não queria abrir mão de mim e decidiu que precisava tentar o torneio de artes marciais.

\- E ele se tornou o maior campeão.

\- Se o seu pai ainda participasse, o meu não teria nenhuma chance.

\- Mas ele parou de participar. As coisas são como são. – eu sorri pra ela e lhe dei um beijo de leve na boca, e ela se aninhou no meu peito e deu um suspiro profundo.

\- Gohan... – ela disse – Eu sei que não vai ser hoje. Mas vai ser com você.

Posso ser muito ingênuo, mas entendi o que ela queria dizer e a abracei forte, mas com cuidado para não machucá-la. E foi assim que nós adormecemos.

Vocês devem lembrar que eu tinha dito que foi um fim de semana horrível, e não devem estar entendendo porque depois de uma noite dessas, vocês não devem estar entendendo por quê.

O problema aconteceu de manhã. Eu acordei primeiro. Fiquei olhando para ela ali, tão... minha. A gente só tinha conversado e dormido, mais nada... mas tinha sido a melhor noite da minha vida. Dei um beijo de leve na sua testa e ela acordou. Então, nós começamos a nos beijar. E continuamos nos beijando sem perceber que o Goten e o Trunks haviam acordado.

Os dois ficaram ali, rindo até que começaram a achar chato e saíram do quarto para brincar em algum lugar lá fora, deixando a porta aberta. Nesse meio tempo, minha mãe já estava acordada porque afinal de contas, tinha um batalhão de gente lá em casa, e ela, acreditando nas suas responsabilidades de dona da casa, estava se preparando para começar a acordar todo mundo para o café da manhã.

Enquanto isso meu amasso com a Videl tinha esquentado um pouco. Como da primeira vez que a gente tinha se beijado dessa forma, minha mão ganhou vida própria e agora estava debaixo da blusa da Videl. Eu toquei de leve o seio dela e quando ela gemeu, percebi que não devia, de jeito nenhum, tirar a mão dali. Até porque era muito bom.

Foi nesse momento que, sei lá porque, minha mãe resolveu me chamar para o café da manhã e vendo a porta do quarto aberta, resolveu entrar.

E me encontrou beijando a Videl, na minha cama, segurando o seio dela que saía pela blusa.

\- AI MEU DEUS, MEU GOHAN SE TORNOU UM TARADO!

Quem quer que estivesse dormindo naquele momento acordou e, pior, ficou sabendo que eu estava num contato íntimo com a minha namorada.

Entenderam porque a partir daquele momento eu queria morrer?

* * *

Notas:

1\. Eu disse que ia piorar antes de melhorar, lembram? Mas, pelo menos foi uma noite fofa.

2\. Não odeiem a Chichi, ela só é uma mãe meio excessiva...


	5. Fazendo a coisa certa

**Capítulo 5 – Fazendo a coisa certa**

Não é nada agradável ser tirado da sua cama numa manhã de domingo por alguém gritando desesperado porque acredita que você se tornou uma espécie de maníaco sexual pervertido, especialmente se esse alguém é sua mãe que não consegue falar baixo e tem umas 30 pessoas na sua casa.

Sintam vergonha por mim, esse é praticamente um direito que vocês tem... mas imaginem o que sentiu a Videl.

Eu me levantei da cama, apavorado e bem, digamos que eu deveria ter feito isso aos poucos, porque os... efeitos, digamos assim, do meu amasso com a Videl ainda não tinham desaparecido completamente e minha mãe de repente parou de gritar "Você está desrespeitando essa casa" e ficou olhando meio sem jeito para o volume sob meu short. Enquanto isso, a Videl tinha se refugiado sob as cobertas e o resto das pessoas se acumulava em algum lugar entre a entrada da cozinha e o corredor do meu quarto, achando que havia acontecido algum acidente muito sério dentro da casa.

De repente, eu ouvi a voz do meu pai dizendo:

\- Chichi... eles só estavam namorando.

Ele apareceu atrás dela e pôs as mãos nos seus ombros, antes de dizer:

\- Querida, não aconteceu nada demais. Os meninos disseram que a Videl dormiu com eles porque a Lunch e o Tenshin precisavam de um pouco de privacidade. Não é, Tenshin?

O Tenshin Han estava parado na porta, logo atrás do meu pai e eu podia ver que ele tinha umas marcas suspeitas no pescoço e uns arranhões num dos ombros. Pelo menos uma pessoa tinha realmente se dado bem aquela noite. Ele confirmou o que meu pai tinha dito com o rosto vermelhíssimo e todo mundo se dispersou. A Videl passou por mim muito sem graça indo se refugiar no banheiro e eu deitei na minha cama, olhando para o teto e me perguntando de onde eu tinha tirado tanto azar.

Se vocês acham que isso é constrangedor, esperem para saber como foi o café da manhã...

Minha mãe veio até meu quarto me chamar pela segunda vez, e, no mesmo momento, a Videl saiu do banheiro e as duas se olharam muito sem jeito, e, de repente, minha mãe a abraçou e eu, de onde estava vi os olhos dela se arregalarem de susto. Acho que minha mãe queria deixar claro que não estava com raiva dela, mas o que ela disse em seguida estragou tudo:

\- Ah, querida, me desculpe se meu Gohan se aproveitou da sua inocência e teve um comportamento inapropriado!

Tudo isso por causa de uma mão num peitinho. Eu já disse pra vocês que eu queria morrer?

Sentei para tomar café ao lado da Videl, num canto da mesa "das crianças" porque a última coisa que eu queria era deixa-la à mercê dos conselhos magníficos das mulheres adultas daquela festa. Nunca entendi esse costume da minha mãe de separar as pessoas dessa maneira, mas naquele momento estava adorando ser considerado criança. Assim estava livre dos comentários horríveis do Vegeta, que me olhava de longe e, de repente fez um gesto pra mim, levantando o polegar como quem diz "Está indo bem".

Meu irmão e Trunks haviam caído de amores pela Videl e ela parecia estar adorando conversar com os dois. Engraçado como ela tinha a paciência que me faltava para lidar com a dupla hiperativa. Mas, depois de algum tempo, eles terminaram de comer e saíram correndo, deixando só nós dois na mesa, terminando o café da manhã juntos. A gente ficou conversando umas bobagens e eu praticamente esqueci que tinha duas mesas de adultos fofoqueiros ali perto.

Quando ela disse qualquer coisa que eu achei mais fofinha eu não me contive e dei um beijo nela. Não foi um beijo daqueles que a gente já tinha experimentado durante a noite ou logo pela manhã, foi mais um selinho mais demorado, mas quando a gente se separou, sorrindo e eu com aquela cara de bobo, senti um silêncio incomum. Quando olhei para a frente, todos os adultos estavam olhando para a mesa da gente.

Constrangedor. Mas pior foi todo mundo virando para o outro lado e fingindo retomar a conversa assim que perceberam a gente olhando. Quer dizer, todos menos o Vegeta, que continuava sorrindo com uma cara que eu não sabia se era de aprovação ou de puro sadismo porque percebeu meu constrangimento.

Depois do café eu fiquei sentado com a Videl debaixo de uma árvore até a hora do almoço, mas não dava para namorar porque meu irmão e o Trunks não saíam de perto da gente. Mas aí eu deitei a cabeça no colo dela e fiquei ali, olhando pra ela conversando com os meninos e pensando que eu tinha muita sorte dela gostar de mim.

Quando eles saíram de perto para ir atrás de um filhote de dinossauro que o Goten tinha visto em algum lugar, a Videl finalmente tocou no assunto chato:

\- Gohan... você acha que a sua mãe viu onde estava a sua mão e achou que a gente tinha...

\- Não sei. Minha mãe é muito moralista. Ela e meu pai casaram virgens e eu acho que ela quer que o mundo seja igual a ela.

\- O que você pensa disso?

\- Disso o quê?

\- Casar virgem.

Ai. Que medo de falar besteira.

\- Eu nunca pensei nisso, Videl... mas depois que a gente começou a namorar, bem, eu comecei a pensar que... quero muito... tipo... você sabe...

\- Transar?

\- Isso – eu disse, vermelho feito um tomate – Não quero casar virgem... mas não quero transar com você no meu quarto, com a minha mãe de tocaia e muito menos na sua casa, vigiado pelo Majin Boo.

Ela ficou em silêncio um instante e aí disse:

\- É. A gente vai ter que dar um jeito nisso. – eu vi que ela estava tão vermelha quanto eu – quando for acontecer, eu digo... e eu espero que não demore tanto porque eu... eu também quero muito.

Eu engoli em seco. Ela tinha dito o que parecia que tinha dito?

No fim do dia, depois de um almoço tão constrangedor quanto o café da manhã, a Videl se despediu de mim e entrou no seu jetcóptero que eu fiquei vendo sumir no céu pensando que, pelo menos, havíamos sobrevivido razoavelmente bem ao nosso primeiro fim de semana com minha família e o grupo de amigos do meu pai.

Quando eu me virei, tomei um susto porque dei de cara com o Vegeta. Ele estava de braços cruzados me encarando – e para isso ele precisava olhar para cima, hehehe.

\- Você está indo bem, garoto. Mas se você quer um conselho...

\- Não quero! – disse eu, fugindo pela esquerda com o pretexto de ajudar o meu pai a enterrar os restos do braseiro no quintal.

* * *

Bem mais tarde, eu estava no meu quarto, frustrado como sempre porque a internet, para variar, não estava funcionando bem. É o preço de se morar num lugar onde todo mundo diz que a vida é saudável e tranquila: a civilização custa a chegar. Nada de conversa com a minha _SuperVidel_ aquela noite...

Eu já ia dormir quando meu pai apareceu na porta do quarto. Ele estava com aquele sorriso que eu conheço, ele costuma sorrir dessa forma quando quer dar alguma notícia para a minha mãe que ela não vai gostar.

\- Posso falar contigo, Gohan?

Eu engoli em seco. De repente me toquei que nunca tínhamos tido uma conversa "de homem para homem". Meu pai sentou na minha cama e ficou me olhando de um jeito meio constrangedor até que eu perguntei:

\- O que foi, pai?

Ele coçou a cabeça como se não soubesse como começar o assunto, então eu disse:

\- Sobre o que aconteceu hoje de manhã...

\- Eu queria justamente falar sobre isso. Sua mãe ainda não entendeu que você cresceu, sabe? Mas eu percebi isso bem, afinal, eu fiquei longe tempo suficiente para notar que você não é mais um menino.

Ele sorriu e eu sorri de volta. Meu pai tem essa qualidade de falar coisas que fazem a gente se sentir bem.

\- Quando eu me casei com a sua mãe eu não era muito esperto e no começo foi tudo bem estranho e difícil, sabe? Ela tinha vergonha de tudo e eu, bem, eu não fazia ideia de como começar qualquer coisa. Mas conforme o tempo foi passando ela foi perdendo a vergonha e eu fui ficando mais esperto e a gente se entendeu, se é que você me entende...

Eu senti minhas orelhas quentes. Meu pai estava realmente comentando como ele e minha mãe tinham começado a vida sexual deles, ainda que de forma muito discreta, o que, vindo da pessoa mais indiscreta do mundo era uma novidade e tanto.

\- E o que eu quero te dizer é que... não importa o que o Vegeta tenha dito, filho, você já é bem mais esperto que eu jamais fui e a Videl não é como a sua mãe, então, você não precisa se preocupar se ela vai cobrir o rosto e ficar cheia de medo quando você... bem, quando você estiver pelado na frente dela.

\- Pai, eu...

\- E o que eu queria realmente te dizer é que, contanto que você tome cuidado e seja bem legal com a Videl... a gente não tem nada a ver com como e quando vocês dois vão... você sabe.

\- Pai.. eu vou fazer dezenove anos...

\- Verdade. Quando você nasceu eu tinha dezenove anos e, bem, é mais fácil ser virgem do que ser pai com 19 anos, Gohan. Tenha calma e tudo vai ficar bem. Eu tenho certeza que na hora que... chegar a hora, você vai fazer a coisa certa.

Ele passou a mão na minha cabeça como fazia quando eu tinha uns cinco anos e saiu, me deixando meio aliviado porque, afinal, meu pai podia parecer bobo mas sabia bastante das coisas.

E era bom tê-lo por perto novamente.

* * *

Notas:

1\. Eu detesto quando ficam dizendo que a figura paterna de referência do Gohan é o Piccolo, porque lembro dele fazendo miséria com o pobrezinho com a desculpa de "treiná-lo". Veio daí a ideia desse momento fofo de pai e filho.

2\. Agora chega de embromação, no proximo capítulo Videl e Gohan vão para o rala e rola.

3\. Será?


	6. Lua Cheia

**Capítulo 6 - Lua Cheia**

Os dias foram passando. O meu namoro com a Videl passou de novidade a realidade, para todo mundo que conhecia a gente. Ela teve a ideia de pedir à Bulma um uniforme de Saiaman para ela e eu achei meio embaraçoso, mas aceitei ensaiar uma coreografia com ela para nossas performances. Ainda bem que o número de assaltos em Satan City diminuiu. Acho que foi na época em que o Kuririn se tornou chefe de polícia.

Já tinha se passado mais ou menos um mês e nossos beijos eram cada vez mais íntimos e necessitados. Mas nós tínhamos um problema: nenhuma privacidade em lugar nenhum. O que significava que frequentemente ela me dizia que ali era um lugar público e seria melhor a gente pegar leve.

Nesses dias eu chegava em casa e corria para estudar para NÃO PENSAR na vontade que eu tinha de... vocês sabem. Mas às vezes, estudar não me acalmava. Banho frio não me acalmava... e aí, bem, aí eu precisava usar a minha imaginação e... a mão direita.

Normalmente eu imaginava as circunstâncias de uma transa espetacular com a Videl. Algumas vezes eu imaginava que estávamos na biblioteca da escola, eu a empurrando contra as estantes dos livros, obviamente com a escola fechada. Na minha fantasia tínhamos sido esquecidos ali, depois do horário de funcionamento. Claro que isso nunca aconteceria de verdade, porque tinha zeladores e tudo mais... mas era ótimo imaginar.

Às vezes, ainda, eu imaginava circunstâncias mais absurdas, do tipo eu estar salvando a Videl de algum tiranossauro ou mesmo de monstros espaciais ou do Freeza. A transa vinha como recompensa.

Outras vezes eu era um pouco menos criativo e me imaginava transando com ela em cima da nuvem voadora, o que eu não tinha certeza se seria possível. Ou na plataforma celeste, que era um dos lugares mais legais que eu conhecia. Ou numa floresta, como as que havia perto da minha casa. Só não imaginava nunca lugares banais como o quarto dela ou o meu.

Mas naquela noite eu cheguei da escola, e era noite de lua cheia. Eu me sentia, sei lá, pegando fogo depois de horas namorando Videl no parque. Tínhamos a tarde livre e fomos passear, e, aproveitando que era dia de semana e o parque estava vazio, estendemos uma toalha no gramado e deitamos ali, nos beijando muito.

A minha mão continuava ganhando vida própria. Mas ela já não passeava apenas nos lugares habituais, nesse dia a Videl se debruçou sobre mim e, de repente, eu senti que ela estava... encostando a perna numa parte muito sensível minha. Minha mão desceu e, quando eu dei por mim, estava segurando o bumbum dela, fazendo com que ela roçasse mais em mim, o que estava ficando quase... doloroso.

De repente a gente se olhou e eu disse:

\- A gente está num lugar público...

Nos deitamos, um do lado do outro na grama, e ficamos olhando o céu, pensando que, de alguma forma, precisávamos de um quarto, de um canto, de um armário (bem largo) com chave que fosse... mas não podíamos mais ficar assim!

E foi nesse estado que eu cheguei em casa. E era lua cheia.

Todo mundo já está careca de saber que lua cheia e sayajins são uma combinação explosiva. Mesmo sem cauda, eu ainda sou meio sayajin, e lá em algum cantinho, bem escondido tem um Oozaru adormecido doido para uma lua cheia que o acorde. Nas noites de lua cheia eu já percebi que meu pai faz mais barulho e minha mãe grita mais vezes "Goku, assim os meninos vão ouvir" que nas noites normais.

Então a última coisa que eu queria fazer naquela noite era estudar.

\- Oi pai, oi mãe. Tá quente, não? Vou tomar banho – eu disse, passando direto pela cozinha quando cheguei em casa.

Não estava quente e eu acho que eles não se importam muito se eu vou não para o banho quando chego em casa, afinal, só eu e Goten usamos o banheiro em frente ao meu quarto, e acho que isso me fez cometer um tremendo erro... entrei no banheiro e liguei o chuveiro, já imaginando a Videl tirando a roupa.

Na minha imaginação estávamos exatamente lá onde tínhamos passado a tarde, ao ar livre, com a brisa leve da tarde batendo nos nossos corpos nus... eu podia exatamente imaginar a forma dela, os seios, os quadris... então eu a imaginei pedindo que eu deitasse sobre ela... e enquanto isso, debaixo do chuveiro, eu segurava... minha ferramenta de trabalho e... trabalhava com ela.

Já tinha feito isso tantas vezes, mesmo antes de conhecer Videl, só que desde que nosso namoro esquentara, bem, tinha se tornado mais frequente. Mas naquele dia, a luz da lua entrando pela janela estava me deixando quase doido. Só conseguia pensar que eu queria muito estar fazendo aquilo com ela, queria ela nua ali debaixo do chuveiro comigo... então ouvi a voz do meu irmão dizendo:

\- Irmão, o que você tá fazendo aí no chuveiro?

A voz do Goten curiosa me fez cair do céu para o inferno sem escalas. Congelei, segurando meu pobre pênis, em choque, apavorado demais para dizer qualquer coisa. Pelo menos a cortina estava fechada e o flagrante não foi completo.

Calma, Gohan... ele não viu nada. E você, seu idiota... deixou a porta aberta na ânsia de se masturbar pensando na Videl.

Minha primeira providência foi largar meu pinto, que já tinha amolecido só com o susto. A segunda, foi desconversar...

\- Eu estava tomando banho, ora essa.

\- Você estava... segurando o seu negócio que eu vi.

\- Shhhhh – eu disse – claro que eu tava segurando meu negócio. Eu tava limpando ele. Você nunca limpa o seu?

Goten me olhou desconfiado. Eu acho que não parecia muito convencido, mas retrucou:

\- Eu limpo o meu sim... com sabão. E esponja... E ele às vezes fica duro que nem o seu tava. Por quê?

Tem horas que eu fico pensando o que eu fiz de errado para os deuses gostarem tanto de me sacanear. Agora precisava explicar para o Goten a fisiologia do pênis?

\- Isso é normal, Goten... um dia você vai entender. Mas por enquanto, pode sair e deixar eu terminar meu banho?

\- Tá. Mas primeiro vou fazer xixi.

Ele usou o banheiro e saiu. Eu corri para fechar a porta, meio apavorado, mas aí só quis tomar banho mesmo. Minha vontade de me masturbar fantasiando com a Videl já tinha mesmo escorrido pelo ralo.

Logo depois, no jantar, eu reparei que meu pai estava me olhando de um jeito engraçado. Parecia que ele queria rir mas não podia. Achei melhor ficar quieto e comer em paz. Goten também parecia ter esquecido o incidente e não comentou nada durante o jantar – ainda bem. Então, depois que jantamos, eu fui direto para o computador fazer uma ligação para a minha _SuperVidel_.

Mas antes eu tinha que olhar meus _e-mails_. Não esperava nada de relevante quando abri a caixa de entrada, mas, de repente, no meio de dezenas de mensagens de propagandas e _spams_ , tinha um _e-mail_ profundamente relevante.

\- Pai, mãe! Eu fui aceito na Universidade de Satan City! – eu gritei sabendo exatamente o que isso significava para todos.

Então, o episódio constrangedor já estava esquecido por mim quando minha mãe pegou uma garrafa de espumante que ela havia comprado sei lá quando e abriu para que nós comemorássemos, e meu pai não parava de dizer que estava orgulhoso de mim, que eu finalmente seria o pesquisador que queria ser.

O espumante era horroroso e eu e meu pai tomamos com uma careta que deixou minha mãe simplesmente furiosa, porque aquilo era o que ela entendia como bebida chique para comemorar ocasiões especiais. Mas, no fim, eu e minha família estávamos felizes, e eu passei um tempo com eles antes de ir para o computador para tentar conectar-me com a minha _SuperVidel_.

Quando eu fui para o meu quarto, meu pai estava voltando do quarto do Goten, que tinha acabado de dormir. Ele olhou na direção da cozinha, meio que para ver se minha mãe podia ouvi-lo e disse:

\- Eu preferia ter brindado com refrigerante!

Eu contive o riso e ele continuou:

\- Nunca mais esqueça de fechar a porta...

Ele disse, e saiu pra cozinha, pra ver se minha mãe precisava de alguma coisa. Eu fiquei ali com cara de besta me perguntando como ele tinha descoberto tudo. Se o Goten não estivesse dormindo, acho que eu ia atrás dele só para dar uns pescotapas...

Videl ficou radiante com a minha novidade e então disse:

\- Gohan... eu tive uma ideia. Acho que você merece um presente...

Ela acessava a internet do quarto dela. Depois daquele primeiro dia, nunca mais o pai dela ou o Buu tinham aparecido. Eu a vi levantar-se e ir até a porta do quarto, que ela trancou. Então ela sentou-se em frente ao computador e começou a desabotoar a blusa. Foi a minha vez de correr até a porta do meu quarto e trancá-la, correndo.

Diante dos meus olhos arregalados, ela tirou a blusa e depois o sutiã. Eu não sabia o que fazer ou dizer então ela disse:

\- Gostou?

Saíram alguns sons desconexos da minha boca antes que eu pudesse dizer:

\- Videl... isso é... fantástico...

\- Eu não vejo a hora de mostrar ao vivo pra você, Gohan...

\- Eu quero muito...

\- Você sabe... agora que você vai mesmo para a Universidade... vai ter um quarto lá pra você. E aí a gente...

De repente eu queria que os três meses entre o fim das aulas, que estava próximo, e meu começo na faculdade, passassem voando. Mas Videl tinha outras ideias para aquela noite. Lentamente ela se levantou e tirou o resto da roupa. E eu estava com a maior cara de babaca do mundo, tenho certeza, porque ela simplesmente me ordenou:

\- Agora é a sua vez, Gohan.

Parecia que não apenas eu tinha sido afetado pela lua cheia.

Então... naquela noite, eu e ela permanecemos _tecnicamente_ virgens... mas, com a precária estabilidade da internet do Monte Paozu finalmente colaborando eu e Videl tivemos nossos primeiros orgasmos juntos. Ainda que separados por quase mil quilômetros. E a partir dali não havia uma ligação nossa por _Skype_ que não acabasse daquele jeito.


	7. Dorme, neném

**Capítulo 7 – Dorme, neném**

Poderia escrever um tratado sobre como é namorar sem nenhuma privacidade, e tenho certeza que a grande maioria dos adolescentes do mundo que tem pais malucos e superprotetores assinaria embaixo.

Faltavam duas semanas para meu aniversário de 19 anos eu eu ainda era virgem, embora, se comparado ao Gohan prestes a fazer 18 anos, havia avançado de totalmente virgem em um relacionamento sério com a solidão para quase não-virgem namorando a menina mais bonita da escola. Eu tinha, sem dúvida, evoluído.

Faltava apenas um pequeno detalhe: nós não tínhamos um lugar para transar. Minha casa tinha a minha onipresente mãe. A coisa mais certa para atrair a minha mãe para perto do meu quarto era a Videl estar lá em casa. Na casa dela, mesmo quando o pai dela não estava (o que era quase sempre) tinha a presença chata e pegajosa do Buu.

O Buu não era burro, embora parecesse, e enganá-lo era praticamente impossível. Quando íamos para a casa da Videl, não havia chocolate, doce ou outra qualquer guloseima que o convencesse a nos deixar a sós. E quando eu ia lá, o quarto da Videl era um local praticamente proibido para mim.

Verdade que nenhum deles desconfiava das nossas ligações noturnas. Nem minha mãe e nem o Mr. Satan imaginavam o que nós fazíamos quando nós trancávamos a porta à noite, e só isso aliviava nossa frustração. Eu e Videl já sabíamos de cor a forma, o tamanho, a cor de cada parte dos nossos corpos, e eu poderia ficar horas e horas apenas olhando para aqueles seios dela, pequenos e redondos, com seus mamilos rosados e firmes.

Mas por mais interessante que fosse ficar falando um milhão de sacanagens que não diríamos jamais em público enquanto nos tocávamos até o orgasmo, não ERA a mesma coisa que sexo. Nunca seria. E era pior ainda quando estávamos no meio do caminho e a ligação de vídeo caía.

O que fazer? Normalmente, eu parava de me masturbar e ficava desesperado tentando uma nova conexão, o que só acontecia com sorte. E nesse caso ficávamos os dois, pelados, com uma cara frustrada nos perguntando por onde e como continuar.

Uma noite, depois de conseguir ir até o fim e ir ao banheiro subrepticamente para me livrar das embaraçosas evidências, eu dei de cara com meu pai na cozinha. Meu pai não é do tipo que dá broncas e é muito, mas muito mais liberal que minha mãe, como vocês já sabem. Depois dos primeiros meses em que ele e minha mãe pareciam coelhos no cio, as coisas pareciam ter acalmado, e eu já não os ouvia gritando tanto, os gemidos eram mais abafados... e, convenhamos, como eu mesmo estava fazendo sexo virtual quase toda noite, já não prestava tanta atenção assim no que eles estavam fazendo.

Meu pai bebia um copo d'água e eu entrei naturalmente na cozinha para fazer a mesma coisa. Toda vez que eu desligava depois de uma dessas sessões com a Videl, corria para beber água, uma sede inexplicável. Mais de uma vez eu tinha dado de cara com meu pai fazendo a mesma coisa, mas nunca tinha ligado uma coisa à outra, até aquele dia.

Meu pai tinha a mesma expressão engraçada da noite em que Goten entrara acidentalmente no banheiro e me pegara... e vocês já imaginam por quê, né?

Eu peguei um copo e enchi de água e meu pai disse, bem na hora em que eu dei o primeiro gole:

\- Não sabia que sexo virtual dava a mesma sede que sexo normal...

Cuspi água pela cozinha toda com o susto. Lá estava meu pai, de novo, fazendo um comentário completamente inapropriado sobre a minha vida sexual, que já não era tão patética, mas não podia ser chamada de completa.

\- Pai, por que o senhor sempre faz isso? – eu perguntei, sentindo que meu rosto estava vermelho. Meu pai riu e disse:

\- Eu gostaria de ter estado vivo para ter tido "a conversa" com você quando a sua puberdade chegou, sabe? Talvez você encarasse isso de forma mais natural do que encara. Como a sua mãe te explicou o que era sexo?

\- Ah, - eu disse, pateticamente sem jeito – ela falou em flores, abelinhas, sementinhas...

Meu pai pôs a mão no rosto, como que cheio de vergonha.

\- Meu Deus, ela fez a mesma coisa comigo... por isso que a gente demorou tanto para transar, eu custei a entender que meu pinto era a abelha e a flor era...

\- Pai, o senhor precisa MESMO falar nisso? – já era ruim o suficiente saber que ele sabia que eu me masturbava e fazia sexo virtual com a minha namorada. Aquilo ainda era pior, porque a imagem mental que se formava na minha cabeça era constrangedora demais para ser descrita.

Meu pai suspirou e disse:

\- Você sabe por que você ouve eu e sua mãe... brincando de abelinha e florzinha?

\- Não precisa usar essa metáfora pai, eu sei que vocês transam...

\- Nós não gritamos tanto quanto você imagina, seus ouvidos sayajins são mais sensíveis que ouvidos humanos... por isso eu ouço você e a Videl... brincando disso aí que vocês brincam. E eu já te disse que acho normal.

\- O senhor acha?

\- Claro que sim. Já disse para sua mãe parar de bobagem e deixar você dormir com a garota aqui, mas ela vive dizendo que isso seria um desrespeito... na casa do Satan, pelo jeito é a mesma coisa, né?

\- Um pouco pior. O Buu vigia a gente... o tempo todo.

\- Isso é pior que ser vigiado pela sua mãe...

Meu pai mexeu nos meus cabelos como fazia quando eu era criança e disse:

\- Bom, você sempre pode trazer ela para cá e dar um passeio pelas montanhas, sabe... se você procurar com atenção, pode achar a cabana do seu avô Gohan. Fica perto daquela queda d'água onde a gente treinava com o Piccolo – meu pai colocou o copo vazio sobre a pia e piscou um olho para mim, dizendo:

\- Com sorte, ela ainda está de pé.

A cabana do avô Gohan. Já disse para vocês que eu AMO meu pai?

* * *

Eu decidi que não ia contar ainda para Videl sobre a cabana do vovô Gohan. Queria que fosse a surpresa do fim de semana. Como a gente sempre ia treinar no campo, ninguém ia desconfiar, e, se minha mãe desconfiasse, acho que meu pai ia saber despistá-la.

Naquele dia tivemos as últimas provas da nossa vida de estudantes, e a Videl, que recebera a carta da universidade na véspera, estava muito feliz. Não precisávamos mais estudar por um bom tempo, e ela disse que seria uma ótima ideia nós passarmos a tarde na casa dela vendo filmes.

Era um programa que tínhamos feito uma única vez, em grupo, quando não éramos namorados. A casa dela tinha a maior TV que eu vira na vida, o melhor sistema de som, as poltronas e sofás mais confortáveis...

Lá fomos nós. E claro que o Maijn Boo ficou na sala, vigiando. Mas a gente tinha evoluído e, agora, ele não insistia em sentar no mesmo sofá que a gente. A gente começou assistindo a um filme, comportadamente e então, de repente, ouvimos um ronco alto.

Eu e Videl olhamos para o lado. Majin Boo dormia, babando, na poltrona do lado da nossa. Consideramos as opções. Podíamos ir para o quarto dela, mas isso seria bem arriscado, já que ele podia acordar, literalmente, a qualquer minuto. E a gente podia tentar ficar ali... mas seria ainda mais arriscado transar no sofá da casa dela com um monstro obeso na outra poltrona.

Videl de repente teve uma ideia (ela sempre tinhas as melhores ideias) e subiu correndo para o quarto, voltando com um edredon.

\- Videl, não tá meio quente pra isso não? – eu perguntei, fazendo a minha pior cara de trouxa.

Ela me olhou com aquela cara de "não to acreditando". Aí foi no ar condicionado, aumentou e disse:

\- Não sei se dá pra gente chegar a... você sabe... mas acho que debaixo do edredon dá para fazer alguma coisa.

Já disse para vocês que eu sou inteligente mas não sou nada esperto? Taí a prova. A gente deitou no sofá, com a TV ligada e o edredon por cima de nós. Em menos de um minuto, minha mão estava dentro do sutiã da Videl. Ela estava de costas para mim, e eu beijava seu pescoço, mordia sua orelha...

De repente, ela disse:

\- Gohan... você pode... tocar mais embaixo?

Já tinha visto Videl nua, mas nunca tinha tocado lá embaixo nela. Tinha tido muita vontade, mas no parque, na praça e nos lugares onde a gente costumava a namorar não pegava bem estar com a mão dentro da calcinha da namorada. Eu mordi meu lábio inferior de puro nervosismo e fui descendo a minha mão direita lentamente.

Videl suspirou quando eu coloquei a mão por baixo do elástico do short e continuei descendo, olhando apreensivo para o Majin Boo dormindo na cadeira. Eu aproveitei que minha mão já descia pelo quadril dela para sutilmente me encaixar no espaço da curva do seu bumbum. Eu a senti engolir em seco quando percebeu o tamanho da minha ereção.

A essa altura, eu já tinha atingido o elástico da calcinha... mas primeiro toquei nela por cima do tecido, e ela deu um gemido gostoso, esfregando ligeiramente o bumbum em mim. "Meu poderoso Kami, vou acabar virando um Oozaru assim" eu pensei. Ela murmurou:

\- Gohan... põe a mão dentro... ahn...

Eu cheguei a calcinha dela para o lado... meus dedos acharam algo macio e molhado.

\- É aqui? – eu perguntei, inseguro.

\- Mais... mais pro lado... quase... aiii... hum, Gohan... aí mesmo... não pára...

Eu juro para vocês que eu não sabia muito bem o que eu estava fazendo... mas a Videl estava adorando. Senti uma pequena protuberância, e quando a pressionei ela gemeu muito, muito alto. Olhei em pânico para o Majin Boo. Ele estava ainda roncando e babando. E Videl tinha começado a... rebolar, para ajudar no movimento dos meus dedos e isso estava me deixando louco. Não sabia que o meu pau podia ficar tão duro.

\- Para cima e pra baixo, Gohan... – ela praticamente ordenou e eu obedeci, e como o contato do bumbum dela comigo estava me deixando realmente LOUCO eu acelerei meus movimentos... e, de repente, ela deu um gemido muito alto e eu senti... que ela estava pulsando contra meus dedos inexperientes, e, sem que ela pedisse, eu acelerei mais e ela já estava quase gritando. E de repente, ela parou, ofegante e disse:

\- Gohan... eu gozei.

Por um instante, um feliz instante, o fato do meu pau estar DOENDO de tanta excitação não importou. Eu, com as minhas próprias mãos, finalmente tinha levado a minha namorada ao orgasmo. Abracei ela forte e ela me disse:

\- Hmm... agora é a sua vez...

Sorri de orelha a orelha imaginando que, ali, debaixo do edredon, provavelmente ia rolar o meu esperado primeiro boquete. Já estava excitadíssimo só de pensar quando eu ouvi aquela voz infantil e meio anasalada dizendo:

\- Tá frio aqui! – O Majin Boo tinha acabado de acordar e olhou direto para nós dois, deitados no sofá com o edredon por cima da gente.

Vocês não tem noção do efeito broxante do olhar daquela coisa rosa. Eu e Videl estávamos petrificados, e eu olhei de rabo de olho para a TV para ver qual parte do filme estava passando quando ele disse:

\- Vocês são malucos? Colocam o ar condicionado no máximo e se cobrem?

Videl disse qualquer coisa para despistar e eu e ela nos ajeitamos. Majin Boo desligou o ar condicionado, disse que o filme estava muito chato, colocou uma comédia... e não voltou a dormir. Eu quase peguei ele no colo e comecei a cantar uma canção de ninar, tamanho meu desespero... mas não teve jeito.

Eu não acredito no tamanho do meu azar.

Mais tarde, eu me despedi de Videl na porta da casa dela e ela me deu um beijo especial. Havia beijos especiais entre nós, eu sabia quando tinha feito algo que a deixava feliz. Ora, bolas... eu tinha levado minha namorada ao orgasmo!

\- Sinto muito que não deu pra retribuir – ela sussurrou e eu a abracei com carinho.

\- Não vai demorar muito... – eu prometi – vou te fazer uma surpresa em breve.

Saí da casa dela muito feliz. Parecia que eu tinha, sei lá, tido uma conquista esportiva, ou vencido uma luta. Eu nunca saio voando desde a casa dela, normalmente vou até os limites da cidade andando. E naquele dia, conforme eu ia andando, eu ia ficando mais bobo com o que eu FINALMENTE havia feito.

De repente, não sei o que me deu que eu gritei:

\- EU FIZ MINHA NAMORADA TER UM ORGASMO!

Uma coisa é gritar esse tipo de coisa no Monte Paozu, outra é gritar num bairro residencial de Satan City. Na mesma hora, vieram uma respostas espirituosas das casas em volta:

\- Ôpa! Ensina meu namorado então, porque ele não consegue nunca! – gritou uma voz feminina.

\- Não fez mais que a sua obrigação! – gritou um homem, em algum lugar por ali.

\- Se estiver disposto, tem uma vaga aqui pra essa tarefa – gritou uma terceira pessoa, numa janela bem próxima.

Vermelho de vergonha, eu levantei vôo perguntando a mim mesmo porque afinal eu não sabia manter a minha grande boca calada. Melhor ajeitar logo a cabana do vovô Gohan para poder resolver tudo sem pagar mais nenhum mico...

* * *

Notas:

1\. O que o Gohan merece?

a) Um prêmio porque, afinal, fez algo certo

b) Um tapinha nas costas porque, afinal... coitado, né? Que azar o Buu acordar

c) Um coió na cabeça pra deixar de ser sem noção e não gritar coisas como essa no meio da rua

2\. Vocês acham que o Goku é liberal assim porque o Gohan é homem? Será que se o Gohan fosse filho do Vegeta ia ter a mesma forcinha?

3\. Sexo desidrata mesmo. Bebam muita água. E usem camisinha, crianças...

4\. Sua espera está quase no fim, Gohan! Tenha fé"

5\. Mas claro que não vai ser fácil como parece...


	8. Sem dor, sem ganho

**Capítulo 8 – Sem dor, sem ganho...**

A entrevista da universidade era uma mera formalidade, afinal, eu já estava aprovado. Eu precisava apenas mostrar que era um jovem interessado em aprender para justificar a bolsa de estudos. E isso nunca foi realmente difícil para mim.

Eu só estranhei o fato da sala estar à meia-luz. Não podia ver direito o rosto da entrevistadora e isso era um pouco estranho. Ela perguntou, diretamente:

\- Então, senhor Gohan, qual seu maior defeito?

\- Bem, senhora... – de repente eu não sabia o que dizer. Nunca me ocorrera que essa seria uma pergunta para a entrevista da universidade. – eu creio que meu maior defeito é ser tímido.

\- Ah... – ela deu um suspiro estranho. Eu me senti desconfortável. – É verdade que o senhor é virgem?

Eu senti meu rosto quente. Que espécie de pergunta era aquela?

\- B-bem – gaguejei – se a senhora contar sexo virtual por skype como sexo, não. Se considerar bolinar a namorada até ela atingir o orgasmo... também não. Mas se considerar a definição ortodoxa de sexo apenas... sou.

\- Mas que interessante – a voz dela soou mais rouca – pretende perder a virgindade aqui, no nosso campus?

\- Bom... que espécie de entrevista é essa?

\- Senhor Gohan... – a mulher desabotoou lentamente a sua blusa, botão por botão e sussurrou – gostaria de ver meus seios fartos, cheios e perfeitos e meus mamilos pequenos e rosados?

\- Ahn – eu não conseguia articular nenhuma palavra inteligente enquanto a blusa dela deslizava pelos ombros e ela se preparava para desabotoar o sutiã branco de renda, libertando seus seios... que eram iguais aos de...

\- Videl? – eu perguntei, e seu rosto veio para a luz. Mas ela estava mais maquiada do que de costume e usava óculos grandes, de aros finos quando sussurrou:

\- Sou eu, Gohan... quero sentir esse seu membro grosso, ereto e pulsante dentro da minha delicada boca, quero te abocanhar com meus lábios finos e delicados...

\- Você está me dizendo que vai pagar um boquete em mim aqui na sala de entrevistas?

Ela não respondeu, apenas desapareceu da minha frente e entrou debaixo da mesa enquanto eu sentia que alguém abria o zíper da minha calça e tirava meu... não vou dizer membro de novo porque acho essa palavra estranha... mas foi isso que ela pegou e levou à boca, enquanto ela mesma gemia debaixo da mesa.

\- Ah, Videl – eu grunhi, sentindo aquele calor no meu pênis... – Videl... aah...

\- Gohan... – eu a ouvi dizer, o que era estranho, porque ainda sentia sua boca ao redor do meu...

\- GOHAN, ACORDE, VOCÊ VAI SE ATRASAR PARA A ENTREVISTA DA FACULDADE- Videl gritou, mas estranhamente foi a voz do meu pai que eu ouvi, vindo de um lugar que não era debaixo da mesa.

Então eu acordei. Fiquei olhando para o teto resignado, percebendo que o sonho havia feito com que eu acordasse com uma ereção do tamanho da minha frustração de virgem.

Meu poderoso Kami. Eu tinha tido mais um sonho erótico bizarro com enredo de filme pornô com historinha envolvendo eu e Videl. Cada dia eles se tornavam mais estranhos. No começo eu sonhava com a escola, mas naquela semana eu já tinha sonhado que transava com ela dentro de um carro esporte que eu nem sonhava em ter e também que eu tinha ido limpar a piscina do Mr Satan e a encontrava fazendo topless sobre uma espreguiçadeira flutuante.

\- Preciso ajeitar a casinha do vovô Gohan – eu murmurei, pensando em coisas como macarrão sem molho ou a minha roupa de Super Sayaman para diminuir a minha ereção, o que não deu muito certo a partir do momento em que eu também já havia sonhado que transava com a Videl vestido de Sayaman.

Como a batalha estava perdida mesmo, eu corri para o banheiro e tranquei a porta, sem esquecer que eu não podia me atrasar para a entrevista da Universidade.

Mas correu tudo bem na entrevista, e claro que não fui entrevistado por uma versão tarada da Videl e sim por um senhor careca de bigodes que apertou minha mão todo feliz no final da entrevista dizendo que eles precisavam de cérebros como o meu.

Eu voltei para casa, e como eu precisava do meu cérebro funcionando perfeitamente se quisesse ficar bem na universidade, decidi procurar pela tal cabana, aproveitando que as aulas haviam acabado na véspera e eu teria três dias para ajeitar tudo. No sábado teria o baile de formatura e domingo a Videl viria almoçar com minha família... seria o momento ideal para um passeio pela floresta durante a tarde.

Eu e Videl só nos veríamos na formatura, porque o Mr. Satan havia agendado uns compromissos e pretendia levá-la com ele já que as férias haviam chegado. Era a melhor hora para agir.

* * *

Me embreenhei no mato logo depois do almoço. Eu conhecia bem aquela floresta onde eu tinha me perdido várias vezes quando era criança. Lembrava bem onde era a cachoeira, mas tive que voar um bocado por cima da floresta até achar uma pequena casa que parecia com a nossa, mas era umas três vezes menor.

A péssima notícia era que a porta tinha caído. E a chaminé tinha desabado. E tinha umas cinquenta teias de aranha ali dentro, todas habitadas por aranhas gozando da mais perfeita saúde. Eu entrei na casa, pensando em quanto tempo eu ia precisar para limpar aquilo tudo. A casa só tinha três cômodos: um quarto que também era sala, um banheiro que não tinha água e uma cozinha minúscula.

Eu abri as duas janelas e observei o pequeno chalé, avaliando o estado da mobília, que não era dos mais animadores: a mesinha da cozinha estava rachada e o banco perdera uma perna, ou seja, estavam os dois imprestáveis. Mas o que interessava era a cama, que na verdade era um estrado largo com um velho futton puído nas beiradas. Cheguei mais perto para olhar e percebi que não era um futton, mas sim um ecossistema.

Moravam no futton do velho chalé do vovô Gohan uma variedade de insetos como baratas, besouros, larvas desconhecidas, sem falar dos escorpiões, aranhas e lacraias, que se alimentavam dos primeiros. Aquele futton NÃO PODIA ficar ali. Se eu tentasse trazer a Videl naquele lugar acho que ela nunca mais ia querer me ver.

Eu precisava de um bocado de coragem para pegar o colchão e tira-lo dali. Não sabia exatamente o que eu ia fazer com ele, mas certamente ele tinha que acabar pelo menos a uns cinco quilômetros da cabana. E se o colchão tinha todos esses bichos, a lareira tinha outros tantos, todos morando nos tijolos quebrados da chaminé desabada. Era bem desanimador.

Mas, como eu estava motivado pela grande vontade de ter um canto para transar em paz com a Videl, comecei meu plano de restauração-relâmpago. Passo 1: me livrar de toda mobília que não estivesse em bom estado.

A cadeira e a mesa foram quebradas para virar lenha. Tirei pacientemente os tijolos caídos da chaminé – chutando os escorpiões que insistiam em chegar perto de mim – e os empilhei do lado de fora. Talvez eu conseguisse aproveitá-los para reconstruir a chaminé.

Então era o momento mais complicado: eu deveria pegar o futton e levá-lo para bem longe do chalé. Eu me aproximei do estrado e puxei o futton. Automaticamente vários insetos subiram pelo meu braço, mas eu resisti. Carregando o futton sobre a cabeça, eu o levei até o lado de fora e saí voando.

Sentia coisas me pinicando e algumas ferroadas um pouco dolorosas. Aliás logo eram muitas ferroadas bastante dolorosas, afinal os habitantes do colchão não estavam gostando da mudança forçada. Voei até um lugar onde a mata era densa e fechada e atirei o futton por lá. Mas ainda sentia um monte de bichos em cima de mim. Por isso eu voei até a cachoeira e me meti embaixo dela para que a água carregasse os insetos que restavam.

Suspirei aliviado e voltei para a cabana. Percebi que ainda havia uma infinidade de insetos por lá e decidi que eu iria voltar no dia seguinte com uma vassoura e algumas latas de inseticida. Pelo menos o futton de filme de terror não estava lá.

Mas isso me levava a um novo problema: eu não tinha mais um futton. Não ia levar a Videl para transar comigo ali no chão duro. Suspirei resignado e decidi pedir um dinheiro para o meu pai para comprar o futton. Mas antes eu tinha que descobrir porque meu corpo todo estava coçando tanto.

Voltei voando para casa, mas minha cabeça estava doendo e eu acho que eu estava um pouco quente. Quando pousei no quintal, vi meu pai e acenei para ele. O estranho é que eu não estava conseguindo enxergar direito, parecia que meus olhos estavam se fechando sozinhos. Meu pai veio correndo até mim e disse:

\- Gohan, meu filho, o que aconteceu com você?

\- Ahn? – eu respondi e acho que desmaiei.

Acordei com alguma coisa sendo enfiada na minha boca e ouvi meu pai dizendo:

\- Mastigue, Gohan.

Quando comecei a mastigar, tudo começou a voltar lentamente aos eixos: meu pai tinha colocado uma semente dos deuses na minha boca. Pisquei várias vezes os olhos, que agora eu conseguia abrir e olhei em volta. Eu estava no meu quarto e meu pai estava sentado na beira da cama.

\- Agora me diga o que você foi fazer e como arrumou todas aquelas ferroadas de lacraia.

Eu cocei a cabeça e contei onde eu tinha ido e o que tinha feito. Meu pai disse consternado:

\- A culpa é minha, então... não imaginava que tinha acontecido tudo isso com o chalé do vovô. Acho melhor você desistir e...

\- O quê? Não! – eu sentei na minha cama, ereto e indignado. – Eu preciso ajeitar o chalé, papai! Esqueceu da minha situação?

\- Filho, acho que você não entendeu a situação... você teve uma reação alérgica tão horrível que eu entrei no seu quarto contigo pela janela e me teletransportei para a torre do mestre Karim e peguei uma semente dos deuses com ele escondido da sua mãe porque ela ia dar um ataque se te visse daquele jeito. Eu não posso deixar você voltar lá.

\- Mas eu tirei os insetos... agora só faltam algumas aranhas... pai, eu não posso mais esperar...

Meu pai me olhou, entendendo a situação, e me disse:

\- Amanhã eu te ajudo com essa limpeza, então.

\- E tem mais uma coisa, pai... preciso de um futton para a cama de lá.

Meu pai riu e disse:

\- Ok, Gohan... eu consigo um futton para você.

* * *

Naquele dia eu não consegui falar com a Videl por Skype, ela estava numa viagem com o Mr. Satan. Mas dormi mais tranquilo, mesmo tendo sonhado que transava com a Videl na cachoeira onde eu tinha me jogado para me livrar dos insetos.

Meu pai cumpriu a promessa dele de me ajudar, ainda levou vassouras e me ensinou a usar a bomba de água manual que tirava água do poço e levava para a casa. Ele também ajeitou a chaminé e conseguiu uma mesinha para a cozinha e um futton. No fim do dia, quando aparafusamos a porta, já parecia outro lugar. E quando terminamos de pintar, parecia uma casa muito decente, embora pequena.

Eu mal podia esperar para levar a Videl para lá, mas tinha que esperar até o domingo. E ainda era quinta-feira.

Naquela noite eu estava me preparando para dormir quando o meu skype chamou e eu vi que era a Videl. Rapidamente tirei a camisa para atendê-la, esquecendo completamente que ela ainda não devia ter voltado para casa. Quando o rosto dela apareceu na minha tela eu fiz uma pose que eu imaginei que era bem sexy e disse:

\- Oi, minha gatinha... por que você ainda está toda vestida?

Ela cobriu o rosto com uma das mãos e disse, toda sem graça:

\- Gohan, eu estou numa lan house! Ainda estou viajando com meu pai, esqueceu?

Nunca dei tantas graças a Kami-sama por só ter tido tempo de ter tirado a camisa... ia ser bem chato se eu tivesse resolvido tirar tudo e ficar em pé diante da webcam com a Videl estando num lugar público e lotado...

Mas pelo menos agora eu sabia que a minha virgindade estava com os dias contados (assim eu esperava).

* * *

 **Notas:**

1\. Como se diz na gíria popular, eu trollei todo mundo começando o capítulo com um sonho erótico, hahahahahaha

2\. Para quem não está habituado "pornô com historinha" era um tipo de filme que se via muito nos anos 80 em que uma coisa banal levava a uma maratona de posições sexuais bizarras. O homem podia ser o encanador, o bombeiro, ou ainda, o clássico: o limpador de piscina. Eventualmente podia ser um super herói, mas acho que o Sayaman não desperta a libido de absolutamente ninguém...

3\. Como já disse para vocês, várias dessas situações que eu narro aqui me foram contadas por pessoas em algum momento. O caso do cara sem camisa querendo se exibir para uma menina que estava numa Lan House foi BEM PIOR do que o do Gohan. Mas eu já tinha zoado ele tanto no capítulo que fiquei com pena do pobrezinho.

4\. Cenas dos próximos capítulos: alguém vai ser pego com a mão na massa e a boca na botija. Façam suas apostas.


	9. Tomando uma atitude

**Capítulo 9 – Tomando uma atitude**

Na véspera da minha formatura, meu cantinho com a Videl estava pronto para ser usado, limpinho, arrumado, bastante decente. E sem nenhum inseto por perto. Como aspirante a biólogo, eu sabia que estava me comportando como algumas espécies de pássaros que fazem ninhos elaborados para atrair sua fêmea. E Videl merecia cada detalhe carinhoso que eu elaborara para nosso cantinho.

Água no banheiro e uma mesa na cozinha, por que embora eu não saiba cozinhar e não entreguem pizza no meio da montanha, achei que sempre poderia levar um lanchinho pronto para a gente. Uma lareira que eu precisei aprender como acender. Meu pai conseguiu alguns lampiões a querosene, caso a gente precisasse passar a noite ali (o que eu realmente esperava que acontecesse um dia), mas o melhor presente que ele me deu foi um futton novinho, limpo e cheiroso, travesseiros e lençóis. Do lado do futton tinha um criado-mudo. Meu pai colocou um monte de camisinhas ali e disse que eu tratasse de usá-las porque ele não queria ainda ser avô.

Estava tudo pronto, pintado e asseado, com telas nas janelas para que nunca mais nenhuma mísera lacraia entrasse naquele ambiente perfeito e acolhedor onde nós dois juntos teríamos nossa primeira vez, que eu planejara para o próximo domingo.

Mas antes, tinha a cerimônia de formatura e o baile na escola.

* * *

No sábado pela manhã, nós fomos todos para a minha escola. Meu pai não parava de ajeitar o colarinho do terno dizendo que era desconfortável enquanto minha mãe dizia entre dentes para que ele, pelo poderoso Kami, parasse de reclamar e de se coçar. Já Goten, mesmo reclamando do terno, não parecia muito preocupado com nenhuma espécie de protocolo e corria pelo pátio com o Trunks, enquanto Vegeta resmungava para a Bulma que era uma perda de tempo aquela cerimônia. Pelo menos ele não estava tentando me dar conselhos sobre minha vida sexual, então eu estava no lucro.

Eu me despedi de todos para me juntar à turma e encontrei a Videl no meio da galera. Como eu, ela também usava uma beca e um chapéu de formatura e estava bem linda. Mas não me deixou dar nem um selinho para não estragar o batom antes da formatura. Ela ia ser a oradora da turma, logicamente. Ninguém se atreveria a tirar esse lugar dela.

Então, depois de todos os discursos e homenagens, fomos para um coquetel. Meu pai e Vegeta ficaram num canto, fazendo Bulma e minha mãe passarem vergonha enquanto eles devoravam metade do buffet. Goten e Trunks estavam correndo pelo pátio e eu resolvi me juntar à Videl, que estava do lado do Mr. Satan. Ele estava de terno roxo. Acho que ele não tem nenhuma roupa minimamente normal.

Mas fui pego pelo senhor Piccolo no meio do caminho. Ele queria me dar os parabéns e dizer que tinha certeza que eu teria muito sucesso e tudo mais. Por um instante eu achei que ele iria me dar um abraço. Mas ele é o senhor Piccolo, não abraça ninguém. Deve ser algo da cultura Namekuseijin.

Finalmente eu e Videl nos desvencilhamos de todo mundo e nos abraçamos, nos beijamos, felicitamos um ao outro e ela me perguntou:

\- Sentiu minha falta?

\- Todos os dias. Mas hoje vamos passar o dia juntos.

\- Queria passar a noite com você – ela fez beicinho – mas meu pai continua chato, marcando durinho.

\- Eu sei. Mas eu tenho uma surpresa para você. Mas tem que esperar até domingo.

Ela me olhou desconfiada, mas eu desconversei. Não tinha música para dançar naquele coquetel, só comida mesmo. Quando estávamos nos servindo no Buffet eu ouvi o meu pai conversando com o Vegeta:

\- Mas você não está achando nem um pouco divertido?

\- Não.

\- Mas nem a comida?

\- Só a comida. Podiam fazer a formatura assim: primeiro a comida, depois a parte chata. Aí eu poderia comer e ir embora.

Já disse para vocês que Vegeta é uma pessoa legal, né? Com toda consideração do mundo pelos amigos. Eu estava comendo com a Videl numa mesa quando ele se aproximou e me disse:

\- Gohan, venha cá.

Vocês imaginam o que ele queria, né? Eu também. Mas não tinha como fugir. Deixei Videl na mesa e disse a ela que já voltava.

\- Então? – ele me perguntou, subentendendo do que queria falar.

\- Vegeta, eu...

\- Gohan. Você é metade sayajin. Tome uma atitude!

\- Eu já consegui um lugar e...

\- Seu pai me disse. Boa ideia. Mas não se esconda. Diga para todos: ela é minha namorada e vocês não tem nada a ver com isso. E exploda qualquer um que chegar a menos de 100m do local.

\- Mas Mr. Satan e minha mãe...

\- Eles não estão na relação. Você e Videl sim. Mande-os tomar conta da vida deles, vocês dois tem dezoito anos. Com dezoito anos eu já tinha explodido vinte planetas.

\- E já tinha transado?

\- Isso não vem ao caso.

Foi assim que eu descobri que Vegeta também tinha sido um virgem de 18 anos. Exatamente como eu e meu pai.

* * *

À noite meu pai me emprestou o carro para levar Videl ao Baile. Minha mãe tinha insistido em virmos de carro para Satan City e passar a noite num hotel como qualquer família normal em vez do meu pai teletransportar a gente como sempre – ignorando completamente o fato de que definitivamente não somos uma família normal. Meus pais iriam com Goten de Taxi e sairiam mais cedo. Eu ficaria com Videl até o fim do Baile, previsto para 4 horas da manhã.

Ela estava linda, realmente linda. Usava um belo vestido longo, azul, um azul mais escuro que seus olhos. Mas o Mr Satan estava de roupão no sofá, o que eu estranhei. Ele alegou um mal estar e disse que ficaria em casa. O baile, ele disse, era para pessoas jovens.

Não ligamos muito. Eu e Videl tínhamos a noite para nós, e dançamos todo tipo de música juntos (juro que eu sei dançar. Ela me ensinou). Todos os nossos colegas estavam lá, Erasa agarrando Sharpner, o que me deixou feliz por ela. Depois que meus pais se despediram de mim quando era quase meia-noite tive a incrível sensação de estar no meu primeiro evento adulto. Éramos apenas eu e Videl. Eu a tinha ali só para mim.

Talvez tenha sido isso. Ou a música lenta e muito romântica. Ou o fato de não conseguirmos parar de nos beijar na pista de dança. Mas antes que minha mão ganhasse vida própria, eu me vi arrastado pela Videl para uma sala num corredor da escola. E aí minhas mãos ganharam vida própria e realmente ficaram descontroladas.

Eu não podia tirar o vestido da Videl, por mais que eu quisesse. O pingo de razão que me restava dizia que a gente estava dentro da escola, no baile da formatura, que alguém podia nos encontrar ali... mas a Videl me olhou de repente e disse:

\- Eu fiquei te devendo uma coisa...

Ela foi descendo devagarinho, aqueles olhos azuis me olhando, até ficar de joelhos na minha frente e abrir o zíper da minha calça. Eu sentia um nervosismo estranho, que me fez olhar em volta e ter pensamentos ridículos como: "Puxa. Agora que eu vi que estamos na sala do clube de robótica". Aliás, era meio assustador, pensando melhor, ter a Videl abrindo minhas calças enquanto um robô inacabado me encarava numa bancada ali adiante.

A coerência de pensamentos foi embora quando eu a senti terminando de abrir minha calça e puxando meu "instrumento" para fora. Ela já o conhecia de vista, mas era a primeira vez que chegava tão perto, com tanto entusiasmo. Só de sentir suas mãos suaves nele, eu já me sentia, sei lá, na Lua. Qualquer toque dela me tirava o fôlego. Ela olhou para cima e eu vi a expressão de insegurança quando ela sussurrou:

\- O que eu faço?

Eu ia abrir a boca para dizer "O que você quiser" quando a porta abriu e nós dois demos um pulo, assustados. O professor Toriama, de Ciências estava parado na porta e disse:

\- Vocês dois estão loucos?

Por algum motivo, minha ereção desabou ainda mais rápido do que quando Goten me flagrou no chuveiro. Eu guardei meu pênis envergonhado nas calças, enquanto Videl, muda e apavorada, cobria o rosto com as duas mãos. Na penumbra da sala não dava para ver o rosto do professor, que estava contra a luz. Achamos que iríamos ganhar uma bronca, mas ele disse apenas:

\- Garotos, por favor... um segurança os viu vindo para essa sala e me chamou. O circuito de TV estava filmando e essa sala tem uma câmera escondida naquele robô ali – ele apontou o robô que me encarava - Eu vim aqui antes que a situação se tornasse mais... constrangedora.

Um sentimento estranho de gratidão pelo professor nos dominou. Fiquei imaginando o que poderia ter acontecido se tivéssemos ido além daquilo.

Peguei a mão da Videl e ela se levantou e eu, como imaginava que era minha obrigação, disse:

\- Desculpe-me, Toryama-sensei. Eu e Videl...

O professor me interrompeu com um gesto delicado e deu um sorriso simpático.

\- Eu entendo vocês. São jovens. Eu não os perdoaria se tivessem vindo aqui para usar drogas... mas já se formaram, não são mais alunos. Voltem para a festa e divirtam-se.

Nós saímos da sala. Passava de uma da manhã, havia mais três horas de festa, mas quase chegando no salão, Videl disse:

\- Gohan, me leva para casa?

Não podia culpá-la. Era chato ser flagrado por um professor naquela situação, ainda que ele tivesse sido legal demais. Pela primeira vez as palavras de Vegeta fizeram sentido para mim. Não precisaríamos fazer aquilo se fossemos tratados como adultos. Se não estivessem vigiando a gente o tempo todo para que a gente não fizesse... o que a gente queria tanto fazer. Eu precisava tomar uma atitude, e ela deveria ser mais enérgica que simplesmente transar escondido.

Eu levei Videl para a casa dela no carro do meu pai. Ela estava triste, cabisbaixa, envergonhada. E eu me sentia responsável por ela, ela tinha se exposto de forma vexatória para me agradar e isso não era justo, como também não era justo ter de esperar o Buu dormir para um amasso mais sério. Eu estiquei a mão, sem tirar os olhos da estrada, e acariciei sua mão. Queria que ela soubesse que eu me importava com o que ela estava sentindo. E não me saía da cabeça que eu deveria tomar uma atitude.

Na porta da casa dela, vimos a luz da sala acesa e estranhamos aquilo. Se Mr. Satan estava doente, deveria estar dormindo há horas. Buu então, nem se fala! Ele dormia mais que a cama. Videl pôs a chave na porta e eu decidi entrar com ela. Poderia ser um ladrão.

Não era um ladrão. Mas foi uma coisa que nos fez parar na porta da casa, constrangidos. Uma cena que eu vou poupar vocês e não vou descrever graficamente porque é algo que eu decididamente gostaria de "desver".

Mr. Satan estava na sala envolvido em atividades sexuais. Com acessórios. E três mulheres ao mesmo tempo. Instintivamente, eu pus uma das mãos sobre os olhos da Videl. Queria poupá-la de alguma forma, mas ela tirou a minha mão do rosto e disse, numa explosão:

\- Então ERA ESSE O SEU MAL ESTAR, PAPAI? O senhor fingiu que estava doente para TRANSAR ENQUANTO EU ESTAVA NO BAILE? Que espécie de maníaco sexual é o senhor, papai? Fica colocando aquela mala do Buu no meu pé enquanto transa com três mulheres ao mesmo tempo?

\- Docinho, eu... É que você e Gohan são muito jovens...

Eu me senti imediatamente autorizado a me manifestar. Ele tinha me colocado na conversa.

\- Mr. Satan, com todo respeito – minha voz saiu mais sombria do que eu queria. – na minha idade meu pai já estava casado e eu estava a caminho. Pelo que eu sei, o senhor também se casou jovem... eu e Videl somos adultos. E eu vou levar sua filha comigo agora. Ela não é obrigada a ficar numa casa onde presenciou... essa cena – eu apontei para... aquilo tudo que a gente tinha flagrado. – Prometo ao senhor que trago ela de volta no domingo, sã e salva.

Eu senti um frio na barriga quando puxei a Videl para fora, fechei a porta, e caminhei, segurando a mão dela até o carro. Mr. Satan não contestou ou argumentou. Quando entramos no carro ela perguntou:

\- Onde a gente vai?

\- Deixar o carro no hotel onde meus pais estão... depois – eu olhei para ela – você tem disposição para voar comigo ainda essa noite para um lugar especial só pra nós dois? Se a gente voar a toda velocidade, chega lá em uma hora. Mas só se você quiser.

\- Eu quero! – ela disse, seu rosto se iluminando num sorriso.

\- Então, nós vamos para lá – eu disse, e girei a chave na ignição.

Era engraçado, mas, depois de tudo, um conselho do Vegeta tinha me servido: eu tinha tomado uma atitude.

* * *

Notas:

1\. Alô fãs do Vegeta. Finalmente ele deu uma dentro! Mas como quem tá escrevendo sou eu é lógico que tem uma sacaneadinha de leve com ele...

2\. Eu imaginei um milhão de situações para esse flagrante do Mr. Satan e não gostei de nenhuma das imagens mentais que se formaram. Por isso não tem a descrição. E não, eu não incluí o buu na suruba porque eu acho (só acho) que ele é assexuado.

3\. GOHAN HOMÃO DA PORRA! Finalmente tocou aquele botão que vocês conhecem e chutou o balde. AGORA VAI!


	10. Outra noite com Videl (e dessa vez é exa

**Capítulo 10 – Outra noite com Videl (e dessa vez é exatamente o que vocês estão pensando)**

Eu deixei o carro na porta do estacionamento do hotel e entreguei a chave e o cartão do quarto dos meus pais ao manobrista. Mandei uma mensagem pelo celular para o meu pai dizendo para onde eu ia com a Videl e que ele não se preocupasse. Então me virei para ela, que me encarava parecendo esperar respostas. Observando-a, eu concluí que precisava pedir a ela uma coisa, com todo jeito possível:

\- Amor – era a primeira vez que eu a chamava assim - eu sei que você é uma garota independente e gosta de voar sozinha, mas eu acho que para onde nós vamos eu vou ter que te carregar.

\- Por quê? – ela me perguntou desconfiada. Eu tirei meu blazer e o vesti nela com carinho. Peguei as chaves que tinha no bolso e pus no bolso da minha calça, que era mais fundo para não correr o risco de perde-las.

\- Por que eu conheço melhor o caminho e acho que posso voar na minha supervelocidade para chegarmos mais rápido... E porque eu posso elevar meu ki para que você não sinta frio.

Ela sorriu para mim e concordou. Eu a segurei nos meus braços, tão levinha e pequena, e levantei vôo. Eram quase duas da manhã e eu queria muito chegar em Monte Paozu antes das três. Eu já havia carregado Videl dessa forma antes, a primeira vez vestido de Super Sayaman. Mas era especial leva-la dessa forma para nosso cantinho. Eu agradeci pela lua quase cheia no céu, assim eu não tive dificuldade de pousar bem em frente à pequena cabana do vovô Gohan pouco mais de 45 minutos depois de sair de Satan City – o que para mim era um record.

Os sons da floresta nos rodeavam, grilos, sapos, corujas... e eu rapidamente peguei a chave, abri a porta e a puxei para dentro. Mesmo no escuro, eu achei o lampião que havia pendurado perto da porta e o acendi, iluminando a pequena cabana e fazendo Videl sorrir, encantada.

\- Gohan... que lugar mais fofo...

Eu a enlacei pela cintura e disse:

\- Aqui era onde meu avô morava antigamente. Ele tinha o meu nome. Meu pai me ajudou a ajeitar para nós dois... e você não calcula o trabalho que deu – eu pensava, obviamente nas lacraias e escorpiões me picando, mas iria poupá-la dessa informação.

Delicadamente eu tirei meu blazer das costas dela, constatando que ainda assim, ela tremia um pouco. Aproximei-me da lareira e usei exatamente o mesmo procedimento que meu pai me ensinara para acendê-la apenas usando meu ki. Logo a cabana estava aquecida e numa meia-luz confortável. E eu estava nervoso, mas pelo menos tinha a sensação de que estava fazendo tudo do jeito certo. Eu me virei para Videl. Ela continuava trêmula, e eu percebi que estava nervosa.

Os flashes dos conselhos do meu pai quando estávamos arrumando o lugar de repente me pareceram úteis, por mais constrangedores que tenham sido quando eu os recebi.

"Sente-a na cama e tire os sapatos dela, com carinho. Se você tirar os sapatos dela devagar, ela vai relaxar e deixar que você tire o resto"

Eu dei três passos e cheguei até ela. Abracei-a e disse que estava tudo bem e que eu também estava nervoso. Então, fiz exatamente o que meu pai aconselhara: sentei-a no futton e tirei seus delicados sapatos de salto com um pouco de pena por ela ter tido que passar a noite toda com eles.

Então, a mágica realmente aconteceu. Quando minhas mãos envolveram o pé direito descalço dela, senti a perna dela toda relaxando, e facilmente tirei também o sapato direito. Nos encaramos por um instante e eu sentei-me na cama ao lado dela.

"Beije-a, beije-a muito como você faz normalmente. Tire o fôlego dela com seus beijos. E aí deite-se com ela"

Eu aproximei meu rosto do dela. Engoli em seco. Eu estava nervoso pensando no que viria depois, mas fui em frente: encostamos nossos lábios, abrimos nossas bocas, nossas línguas se tocaram, eu a envolvi nos meus braços e a deitei aos poucos na cama. Com os próprios pés, me livrei dos meus sapatos e a puxei mais para o alto do futton.

Foi como aquele amasso da noite que ela passou comigo, mas sem medo dessa vez. Ela estava por cima de mim e eu, passando as mãos pelas costas dela achei o zíper do vestido.

"Tire você a roupa dela, mas com cuidado. Não acredite que mulheres gostam que você rasgue as roupas dela. Uma vez eu fiz isso com a sua mãe e ela me deixou uma semana dormindo no sofá"

O zíper descia pelas costas até o cóccix dela, e eu o abri cuidadosamente. Então, me separei dos lábios dela e a sentei na cama, descendo as alças do vestido. Ela olhou para baixo, mas eu peguei o queixo dela delicadamente e a fiz olhar para mim. E disse o que eu queria dizer sabe-se lá desde quando:

\- Eu te amo, Videl.

O rosto dela se iluminou num sorriso e ela sussurrou:

\- Também te amo.

Eu a ajudei a tirar o vestido, mas percebendo que ela ficava com um pouco de vergonha, tirei eu mesmo a minha camisa, depois abri o cinto e tirei a calça e as meias. Fiquei ainda de boxer porque não queria assustá-la.

"Não importa o quão você esteja excitado, filho. Faça sexo oral nela até que ela goze, muito mesmo. Tudo vai ser mais fácil assim..."

Ok, esses conselhos do meu pai faziam ter terríveis imagens mentais dele com a minha mãe. Mas quando vi Videl de calcinha e sutiã, parecendo tão assustada apesar de todas as vezes que havíamos nos visto nus pela internet, percebi que era minha a tarefa de quebrar o gelo. Eu abri seu sutiã e a deitei na cama, e quando minha boca encontrou um dos seus mamilos ela deu um gemido tão longo e profundo que eu mesmo me senti louco. Mas precisava me controlar. Com a boca num mamilo, eu segurava o outro e a fazia gemer meu nome.

Era hora então, de subir o nível de excitação dela. Eu a apoiei na cabeceira do futton e desci beijando sua barriga até estar no meio das pernas dela. Pus a mão em cada lado da calcinha branca e delicada e baixei devagar, engolindo em seco quando me deparei com aquele pequeno triângulo coberto de delicados pelos pretos.

Beijei-a ali de leve, então, abri delicadamente seus lábios e fiquei olhando para seu sexo delicado e rosado um instante antes de tocá-lo com a minha língua, fazendo-a se contorcer imediatamente. Como aquilo me excitava muito, mas eu tinha medo de estar fazendo besteira, eu comecei hesitante. Minha língua inexperiente não sabia direito onde ia, mas o cheiro dela me enlouquecia.

Meus lábios tocaram seu clitóris e ela gemeu e eu então o pressionei com minha língua. Ela ofegou e eu a segurei pelos quadris e comecei a instintivamente ir mais fundo com a minha língua, e, então, depois de algum tempo indo e voltando com a língua, tornei a voltar minha atenção para o clitóris dela, até que a senti pulsando contra a minha boca. Ela gemeu meu nome e eu soube que tinha feito ela gozar. Esperava que tivesse sido muito.

Eu levantei o rosto meio assustado e confuso, O que eu faria agora? Videl me encarava com uma expressão grata e eu via o suor no seu rosto. Eu quase podia sentir meu pênis me dizendo: "É agora, Gohan".

Eu fui até a gaveta de camisinhas do criado mudo e peguei a primeira que apareceu. Ela me olhava em expectativa e eu abri a embalagem.

A desagradável surpresa é que a camisinha era verde. Fluorescente. Eu olhei para aquilo na minha mão e meio que travei. Eu não ia perder a virgindade com uma camisinha verde no pinto!

\- Alguma coisa errada, Gohan?

\- Errr – eu mostrei a camisinha e disse – isso não é legal. E infelizmente me lembra o senhor Piccolo.

Nós dois rimos muito, de repente. Eu joguei a camisinha que eu definitivamente não usaria de lado e ia pegar outra quando ela segurou meu braço e eu olhei para ela, intrigado. Videl sentou-se na cama, e de repente se aproximou de mim, me puxou mais para cima na cama e disse:

\- Posso olhar... ele... de perto?

Eu arregalei os olhos quando ela pegou no meu pênis. O toque dela era tão quente e perfeito que eu desabei na cama. A minha principal fantasia sexual até então começou a se realizar quando ela abriu a boca e me tocou com sua língua. E, abrindo a boca timidamente, começou a explorar meu pênis com a língua, colocando a cabeça em sua boca.

Eu não consegui conter o sorriso mais estúpido do mundo. Que logo foi substituído por uma expressão quase de dor, à medida que ela ia colocando pouco a pouco toda extensão na sua boca. Minhas mãos ganharam vida própria, como faziam às vezes e seguraram suavemente a cabeça de Videl, ajudando-a conforme ela ia pegando experiência.

Céus. Era melhor que tudo que eu já sentira. Ela, enfim, pareceu pegar o jeito e eu só consegui gritar e fechar os olhos quando finalmente explodi em cheio em sua boca, meio que sem aviso.

Fiquei um instante de olhos fechados, apenas curtindo, quando senti Videl me cutucar. Ela tinha os olhos arregalados e obviamente não sabia o que fazer com o meu sêmem. Meio sem graça, eu apontei o banheiro e ela correu para lá.

\- Videl? – eu perguntei e ela veio andando, muito sem graça.

\- E-eu... cuspi na pia. O gosto não é bom – ela disse – fiz alguma coisa errada?

Eu fiquei olhando para ela, sem saber o que dizer. Nunca tinha sido apresentado às regras de etiqueta do boquete, então, achei que não tinha nada de errado nela não querer engolir, afinal.

\- Vem cá – eu disse – isso não importa. – indiquei o travesseiro do meu lado e ela deitou. Instintivamente eu puxei as cobertas sobre nós. Ficamos nos olhando por um instante e, de repente, ela perguntou, rindo:

\- A gente ainda é virgem?

\- Não sei... você ainda tem um himem... e eu não... Mas acho que isso não tem importância... porque não vai demorar muito para... você sabe.

Ela se aconchegou a mim, e eu senti seu corpo inteiro nu de encontro ao meu. Ela me encarou um instante e disse:

\- Ah, Gohan... te amo tanto!

Aquilo me acendeu. Eu comecei a beija-la novamente (e entendi o que ela quis dizer com gosto ruim, porque ainda podia senti-lo em sua boca), mas em segundos isso perdeu importância, porque eu estava novamente excitado e pronto para seguir adiante.

Eu senti os seios dela nus pressionados contra meu peito, as mãos delicadas dela, deslizando pelas minhas costas. Parecia incrível, mas eu estava novamente tão excitado e duro que chegava a doer. Dessa vez foi Videl quem, passando sobre mim na cama, o que era enlouquecedor, abriu a gaveta e pegou uma embalagem de camisinha.

Do jeito que a gente estava, não teve muita importância estar escrito "Glowing neon" na embalagem. Ela abriu e piscou diante da camisinha que brilhava no escuro.

Nota mental: meu pai não tem a mínima noção na hora de comprar caminsinhas.

Videl me encarou e disse:

\- Se lembra das aulas do ano passado?

Sim, eu me lembrava. A constrangedora aula de prevenção de doenças sexuais onde todos nós vestimos camisinhas em pepinos e bananas, ninguém levando aquilo nem um pouco a sério.

Ela estava ajoelhada ao meu lado na cama e, como instruído na aula, soprou de leve para ver o lado certo. Então, segurou meu pênis com firmeza e o friccionou de leve, me fazendo ver estrelas, antes de calmamente vestir nele a camisinha, suavemente. Eu abri os olhos e disse:

\- Parece uma espada laser...

Ela riu e me olhou, esperando que eu fizesse alguma coisa.

"A melhor posição para uma primeira vez, filho, é o papai-e-mamãe. Não é um clássico à toa"

Eu a deitei e pedi delicadamente que abrisse as pernas. Fechei os olhos quando senti que estava tudo no lugar certo. Perguntei num sussurro se ela estava pronta e ela assentiu.

Empurrei de leve, sentindo a resistência inicial. Balanceando meu peso com os cotovelos, fui empurrando aos poucos, vendo que ela mordia os lábios.

\- Quer que eu pare? – eu perguntei, mas ela apenas sacudiu a cabeça em negativa. Eu continuei e senti que ela estava tensa, então disse: - não se preocupe... eu vou ter todo cuidado.

Ela abriu mais as pernas, e quando eu forcei mais um pouco, senti a resistência diminuindo. Empurrei mais e logo estava inteiro dentro dela. Ela gemeu e eu olhei para ela, pensando em dor e ela disse:

\- Gohan... a dor está passando... se mexa, por favor.

Eu obedeci. Devagar, comecei a me mover... e descobri na hora porque tanta gente faz loucuras por sexo. Videl era quente, apertada, e gemia no meu ouvido. Devagar, eu ergui um pouco meu corpo e senti ela gemer quando meu osso pélvico roçou nela. Achando a posição correta, eu comecei a me mexer no ritmo certo e logo, estava ouvindo Videl gemendo, me segurando para não gozar antes dela. Mas quando ela deu um gemido muito alto o esforço foi todo por água abaixo.

Para não desabar sobre ela, eu rolei para o lado, ofegante. Estávamos cobertos de suor, ainda que a lareira tivesse se apagado há muito tempo. E, como se um botão tivesse sido acionado, eu senti uma exaustão imediata.

E a tal sede que meu pai mencionara. Com todo cuidado tirei a camisinha (adeus, espada laser) e fui até a cozinha, onde meu pai tinha aconselhado a deixar uma moringa fechada de água filtrada. Peguei um copo para cada um de nós e levei até a cama.

Bebemos a água em silêncio e eu perguntei, de sopetão:

\- Você... você conseguiu?

A expressão dela se suavizou quando ela disse:

\- Sim, mas... não foi tão forte quanto o primeiro...

\- Acho que isso requer prática – eu cocei a cabeça. – Mas agora não somos mesmo mais virgens.

Ela riu e disse:

\- Quero dormir...

Eu olhei pela janela. O sol parecia estar quase nascendo, pela luz que vazava pelas persianas. Peguei os copos e coloquei sobre o criado-mudo, fui até o lampião e o apaguei, então, deitei-me do lado dela e puxei as cobertas, aninhando-a no meu abraço.

Fechamos os olhos e dormimos, numa perfeita conchinha.

* * *

Notas:

1\. AEEEEEE! Gohan escapou de chegar aos 19 virgem.

2\. Ain, Aline, não foi uma primeira vez perfeita... considere o Gohan um sujeito muito sortudo e a Videl mais ainda. Normalmente a primeira vez é a pior relação sexual da vida de qualquer pessoa, e AINDA BEM. Já imaginou se fosse a melhor? Para os padrões reais eles tiveram uma primeira vez excelente. Nem a camisinha sabor Piccolo estragou o evento.

3\. Nunca peçam para o Goku comprar camisinhas para vocês. Camisinha verde existe? Infelizmente sim, e rosa pink também. Tem gente que gosta, fazer o que...

4\. No auge da epidemia da AIDS eu também tive uma aula de colocar camisinha no pepino. E eu definitivamente não precisava falar nisso aqui...

5\. Essa fic foi escrita principalmente porque eu li umas fics em inglês em que o Gohan e a Videl saem de tolinhos a máquinas sexuais na mesma página, testando várias posições, praticamente fazendo teste de campo para atores pornôs. Gente, sinto desapontar mas ninguém vai de zero a cem tão rápido assim. Achei até que eu fui generosa demais com eles...

6\. Falando na minha generosidade, ela vai embora no próximo capítulo... vem confusão por aí.

7\. O gosto é ruim sim. #prontofalei


	11. Não entre em pânico (ainda)

**Capítulo 11 – Não entre em pânico (ainda)**

Passarinhos, o som da cachoeira ali perto, o vento batendo suavemente nas folhas... esse era o som que eu esperava para acordar maravilhosamente depois da minha primeira noite com Videl. Tinha tudo isso, realmente. Mas, de repente, teve também um ronco alto e desagradável, e, infelizmente, ele não vinha do meu estômago, mas do meu intestino.

Eu abri os olhos apavorado. Olhei para Videl, que felizmente continuava adormecida. Então aconteceu de novo. Aquela sensação, um aperto meio dolorido e um tremor estranho. Eu precisava ir ao banheiro. E certamente não era apenas para fazer um inocente pipizinho como Videl tinha feito algum tempo antes, me informando casualmente que não tinha água na descarga por algum motivo antes de se deitar e adormecer novamente.

Um calafrio me avisou que meu tempo era cada vez mais curto. O banheiro da casa do vovô Gohan era separado do quarto apenas por uma maldita cortininha, porque eu, na minha inocência infinita, nunca imaginei que iria precisar de um banheiro ali para fazer o "número dois". E, por algum motivo, a água que eu tinha pacientemente bombeado para o reservatório do banheiro havia acabado.

Não ia dar tempo de bombear água para ajeitar a descarga. Eu pensei que precisava fugir dali imediatamente. Mas me imaginei correndo pelado para o mato e, por algum motivo, me senti bastante desconfortável. Se eu voasse em uma velocidade bem alta, podia conseguir chegar em casa. E sabia que meus pais ainda não estariam lá, afinal, Satan City fica a sete horas de carro de Monte Paozu e meus pais não deveriam sair de lá tão cedo, minha mãe ia querer passear, ir ao shopping.

Eu me levantei da cama cautelosamente. Fui até onde havia deixado minhas calças e vesti, com movimentos calculados. Vesti a camiseta que eu havia usado sob a camisa. Já dava para chegar em casa. Videl levantou a cabeça e disse:

\- O que você vai fazer?

Só me restava uma alternativa: improvisar.

\- Bom... eu vou lá na minha casa, sabe... pegar um café da manhã para nós.

\- Não precisa, amor, posso ir lá com você.

Ela fez menção de se levantar e eu disse:

\- Não! – ela me olhou chocada e eu disse – eu vou trazer uma roupa mais confortável para você... esse vestido é bem lindo mas... – uma pontada na minha barriga me avisou que eu não devia ficar parado ali – e, bem, eu vou trazer tudo. Fique aí e descanse, amor.

Eu nem me preocupei em me calçar. Apenas saí e bati a porta, o que foi uma sorte porque o barulho encobriu o peido horroroso que eu dei assim que saí da casa. Respirei fundo. Ia dar tempo.

Eu levantei vôo. Cinco quilômetros até minha casa. Normalmente eu iria voando tranquilamente e chegaria em uns sete a dez minutos. Mas eu precisava chegar muito, muito rápido.

Eu olhava para baixo. Lá estava o riachinho. Ia dar tempo. A macieira onde eu quase bati quando era bebê, lógico que ia dar tempo. O campo onde eu costumava treinar com Goten. Poderoso Kami, não ia dar tempo. O barranco de pedras de onde eu caí uma vez... ai ai ai não ia dar tempo. Minha casa! Ah, graças a Deus, ia dar tempo! Eu meti a mão no bolso e percebi que tinha... DEIXADO A MALDITA CHAVE NA PORTA DA CASA DO VOVÔ GOHAN!

"Aaaah, qual janela está aberta?" eu pensei. Vi a minha janela fechada, a do quarto do Goten também... aaah, que sorte, a janela do quarto dos meus pais está abeeeerta. Voei pela janela, cheguei na porta do banheiro dos meus pais, mas por algum motivo, ela estava fechada.

Desci as escadas correndo. A porta do banheiro social aberta, que maravilha, entrei e bem na hora que ia fechar a porta, **não deu tempo**. A menos de um metro do vaso eu conheci uma terrível sensação que misturava fracasso, derrota e, ao mesmo tempo, alívio. Não me restando mais nada a fazer, fechei a porta do banheiro puto comigo mesmo e decidi pelo menos terminar o que tinha de fazer antes de me xingar por ter esquecido as chaves.

Meia hora depois, eu já tinha limpado todo banheiro, lavado minhas calças e tomado um bom banho. Acreditando que eu estava sozinho em casa, saí do banheiro todo feliz enxugando o cabelo, pelado e molhado, e já pensando no que eu ia levar para Videl vestir e comer quando percebi que eu não estava sozinho em casa: contrariando todas as minhas expectativas, meu pai, minha mãe e Goten estavam entrando em casa naquele exato momento em que eu saía do banheiro.

Timing para o azar. Isso eu realmente tenho de sobra.

\- Oi família! – eu disse, muito sem jeito pegando a toalha que enxugava os cabelos e me cobrindo desajeitado – chegaram... cedo.

\- Gohan, - minha mãe perguntou, chocada – você não está dormindo na casa de um amigo em Satan City? – ela olhou para o meu pai, que se encolheu um pouco, com uma cara preocupada.

\- Err... querida – meu pai ia começar a inventar uma história para me salvar quando eu enrolei direito a toalha na cintura, deixei o corpo ereto e disse, com convicção – Não, mãe. Eu passei a noite com a Videl na cabana do Vovô Gohan.

Minha mãe me olhou chocada, então ela disse:

\- Vocês... vocês...

\- Sim, mãe, nós transamos. – eu passei para dentro do quarto e fechei a porta, percebendo o silêncio aterrador do lado de fora. Então percebi meu pai e minha mãe conversando aos sussurros. Eu ri. E me vesti com uma calça de moleton e uma camiseta. Peguei umas roupas de quando eu tinha uns 14 anos para Videl e saí do quarto.

\- Gohan, meu filho... – minha mãe me olhava de uma forma diferente – você se tornou um homem! – ela explodiu em choro e me abraçou de forma quase sufocante. Eu me senti estranho por um momento e, então, abracei ela de volta, sentindo uma grande ternura por ela. Minha mãe superprotetora, sempre apavorada com tudo mas, que no fim, apenas me ama muito.

Eu olhei para ela e disse que precisava levar umas coisas, que não tinha comida na cabana e ela rapidamente encheu uma cesta com tudo que havia de melhor pronto na geladeira. Logo depois ela disse:

\- Vocês vem almoçar aqui, não vem? Não vão ficar o dia todo lá sem comer, meu filho... vocês vão acabar passando mal.

Eu acabei concordando porque realmente não tinha muita alternativa. Eu tinha carregado a Videl para a cabana sem pensar muito nas consequências. Imagina se meus pais não tivessem voltado... a gente ia realmente passar fome. Falando na volta deles, de repente, fiquei curioso:

\- Mãe, como chegaram tão rápido?

\- Eu convenci seu pai a teletransportar o carro. Lembra como fiquei enjoada na viagem de ida? A gente tomou café e veio embora – ela acabou de ajeitar a cesta e me entregou. Então procurei meu pai com os olhos e o achei na sala, falando no telefone.

\- Não, Vegeta, ele não me contou os detalhes... mas sim, aconteceu. Exatamente, essa noite... – meu pai me olhou e disse – Vegeta está te dando os parabéns.

Eu fechei os olhos e levei a mão ao rosto, roxo de vergonha. De repente senti a mãozinha do Goten puxando minha camisa e olhei para baixo.

\- Irmão... – ele perguntou, olhando para cima intrigado – o que é "transar".

Eu olhei para o meu pai, entretido em sua conversa telefônica com o Vegeta e disse, sem pestanejar:

\- Pergunte ao papai quando ele sair do telefone. Não à mamãe, ela vai enrolar e não vai te responder.

Eu levantei vôo do lado de fora da casa bem a tempo de ouvir minha mãe gritando:

\- Gohan, que diabo de calça molhada é essa aqui no banheiro?

* * *

Encontrei Videl meio aborrecida, sentada na cama, e, quando ela me viu disse:

\- Por que demorou tanto?

\- Meus pais chegaram e me pegaram saindo pelado do banho...

\- Ah, queria tomar um banho também... mas não tem água.

De repente, eu tive uma ideia.

\- Tem uma cachoeira aqui do lado – eu disse, já pensando em sexo.

\- Gohan... você quer que a gente nade na cachoeira... pelado?

\- Por que não? Eu já fiz isso várias vezes – Não disse que tinha sido quando eu tinha uns sete anos de idade.

Ela pensou por um instante.

\- E se vier alguém?

\- Ah, Videl... Estamos no meio do nada. Não vai aparecer ninguém!

O nosso café da manhã acabou adiado. Eu tirei a roupa muito rápido, e levei as toalhas que eu tinha separado para o banheiro para a gente se enrolar quando saísse da água. Na hora pareceu uma ótima ideia. Na pressa, não trancamos a porta da cabana, mais isso não pareceu importante.

Chegamos à cachoeira e eu logo pulei, para encorajá-la. Videl entrou aos pouquinhos, cheia de medo. A água era bem gelada, mas eu logo me aproximei dela e comecei a provocá-la. Aquilo era muito bom, mas quando a gente começou a se pegar mais seriamente ela lembrou:

\- Gohan... não tem camisinha aqui...

Eu sabia que isso significava que não podíamos fazer sexo propriamente dito... mas tinha muitas coisas que a gente podia fazer.

Eu carreguei Videl para uma pedra que ficava quase debaixo de uma queda d'água e disse:

\- Aqui a gente pode... ficar um pouquinho escondido.

Eu sentei ela na pedra e tornei a seguir aquele conselho do meu pai do sexo oral. Com minha língua indo e voltando dentro dela eu pensei que estava realmente aprendendo rápido. Ela de repente segurou meu ombro e disse, ofegante:

\- Gohan... sobe na pedra?

Eu subi e, de repente, entendi o que Videl queria, quando ela se posicionou com as pernas em volta da minha cabeça e debruçada sobre mim. Assim que a sua boca me envolveu eu fiquei meio paralisado, mas aí vi que ela estava na posição exata para um sessenta e nove. Puxei seu quadril na direção da minha cabeça e, com muita vontade, continuei o que eu estava fazendo antes.

Videl e eu gemíamos juntos, eu sentia a aspereza da pedra nas costas e a maciez dos lábios de Videl me envolvendo, enquanto minha língua, meus dedos, tudo em mim estavam concentrados em dar prazer a ela...

De repente, ela se retesou sobre mim, e me abocanhou com mais vontade... e um instante depois que eu a senti gozando foi a minha vez, e dessa vez acho que ela estava esperando, pois logo depois ela se ergueu e desabou do meu lado, tão ofegante como eu.

Poderoso Kami. Eu tinha estado no paraíso. Um tempo depois nós dois sentamos na pedra e eu disse:

\- Caramba, que fome!

\- Eu também...

Nós rimos um para o outro igual dois idiotas e fomos nadando até onde deixamos as toalhas... e elas não estavam mais lá.

Nos olhamos ligeiramente apavorados. Estávamos os dois nus, no meio do mato, completamente molhados e, pior de tudo. Quem quer que tivesse roubado as nossas toalhas tinha feito aquilo para que a gente soubesse que tínhamos sido vistos!

Fomos andando completamente molhados e um bocado apavorados com a possibilidade de ainda estarmos sendo vistos por alguém, chegamos à cabana e a porta estava... aberta. O que podia ser pior que terem roubado nossas toalhas? Sim, isso mesmo. Tinham roubado TAMBÉM as nossas roupas e o nosso café da manhã.

\- Você disse que não vinha ninguém aqui... – choramingou Videl.

Ela se sentou na cama e se enrolou nas cobertas, que felizmente não tinham sido roubadas. Olhando em volta, eu vi que havia sobrado uma toalha, e, contrariando toda razão, enrolei-a na cintura e disse:

\- Vou atrás do ladrão.

Pensei comigo "Não entre em pânico, Gohan. O pior que pode ter acontecido é alguém ter filmado tudo e amanhã estarmos na internet".

Não era um pensamento que diminuísse a sensação de pânico. Imediatamente, comecei a rastrear para ver se detectava algum ki humano nas redondezas, mas não havia absolutamente sinal de nada que não fossem animais. Então eu olhei em volta, e percebi que havia sinais do ladrão.

Numa beirada do mato, eu vi cascas de algumas frutas que minha mãe tinha posto na cesta. Fui seguindo a trilha e logo estava no mato. Comecei a desconfiar que, afinal de contas, nosso ladrão não era um _voyeur_ maluco... cheguei perto de uma caverna estreita e vi que a cesta havia sido abandonada ali. Me esgueirei para dentro e vi que lá estava nosso ladrão.

* * *

Videl estava com cara de choro quando eu voltei, e deu um pulo da cama quando eu entrei, ainda enrolado na toalha e com nossas roupas dentro da cesta. Ela piscou os olhos várias vezes olhando para a embolação que estava ali e eu pacientemente peguei meu moleton e minha camiseta e as roupas que eu havia separado para ela e as entreguei a ela. Ela cheirou e disse:

\- Tá com um cheiro estranho, Gohan...

\- É porque estava num ninho de uma macaca com filhotes. Ela achou nossa porta destrancada e pegou as roupas para aquecer os macaquinhos. Ela tinha levado as toalhas também... eu assustei eles um pouco mas consegui pegar pelo menos as nossas roupas. Deixei as toalhas lá.

\- Quer dizer que ninguém viu a gente então?

\- Bom, a macaca deve ter visto...

Nos entreolhamos e começamos a rir muito, em parte pelo alívio de não termos sido observados por nenhum tarado, em parte pela graça da situação. Eu me vesti – ignorando o fato de estar cheirando a desodorante vencido – e disse:

\- Vou ver qual o problema do banheiro. Depois vamos lá na minha casa. Tomar outro banho e colocar roupas que não estejam cheirando a macaco. E comer, porque estou morrendo de fome.

Em menos de um minuto descobri que o problema era apenas um registro que eu havia esquecido de abrir. Com a água do reservatório fluindo normalmente, eu disse:

\- Acho que não vamos mais precisar tomar banho na cachoeira.

\- Nem que precisasse eu faria isso de novo! – ela disse indignada e eu ri.

Sem mais o que fazer ali – pelo menos até a noite – saímos, trancamos a porta e as janelas muito bem e fomos para casa dos meus pais.

* * *

Notas:

1\. Quem nunca sentiu o pânico, o horror e o frenesi de querer muito fazer o número 2 e não ter como que atire a primeira pedra no Gohan.

2\. Ah, a vida ao ar livre, o contato com a natureza, tudo tão lindo até dar ruim.

3\. Experiências com roupas roubadas enquanto você está tranquilamente desfrutando de um momento a dois num lugar aberto = melhor não comentar.

4\. A fic está acabando... o décimo nono aniversário de Son Gohan se aproxima e... ELE NÃO É MAIS VIRGEM!


	12. O Dilema Sayajin

**Capítulo 12 – O dilema sayajin**

Então... entre a noite de sábado e a tarde de domingo, de alguma forma, o desespero de transar que nós tínhamos foi substituído pela certeza de que poderíamos agora transar quando quiséssemos, que não éramos mais um casal de adolescentes vigiados pelos pais e sim dois jovens vivendo uma vida sexual adulta e responsável.

O que nos leva à conversa com Mr. Satan.

No fim da tarde de domingo eu levei Videl – infelizmente ela estava usando um moleton meu de quando eu tinha 14 anos e um par de sapatilhas emprestadas da minha mãe – para sua casa e em vez de deixá-la na porta de casa decidi entrar e enfrentar a conversa com o pai da garota que eu havia acabado de desvirginar – não que ela também não tivesse me desvirginado – mas, na nossa sociedade machista acredita-se que a responsabilidade dessas coisas é sempre do homem.

Para a minha surpresa, encontramos Mr. Satan apenas de roupão (eu já mencionei que acho isso bem estranho?) agarrado ao seu cachorro, o totó, e sendo consolado pelo Buu, como se tivesse sofrido alguma espécie de perda. Quando ele viu Videl entrar na sala comigo logo atrás, veio até nós e nos abraçou – os dois – como se não nos visse há séculos.

E ainda ficou mais constrangedor quando ele começou a chorar.

Depois de alguns minutos em que ele pediu desculpas por ter sido insensível e rude – sem mencionar nem uma vez o que havíamos testemunhado ali mesmo naquela sala – Mr. Satan nos disse que apoiava integralmente o nosso namoro e que a casa dele era a minha casa quando eu quisesse – e que ele queria muito deixar claro que não haveria vigilância ou proibição nenhuma ao nosso namoro depois daquele dia. E que se eu quisesse podia dormir com a Videl na casa dele.

E quanto ao fator "sexo" ele não foi mencionado uma única vez. De alguma forma, na cabeça do homem mais famoso do mundo, se ele não mencionasse a palavra sexo e não perguntasse o que eu havia feito com sua filha, ela continuava virgem como era antes dessa história começar.

E eu achei isso realmente ótimo. Já tinha meu pai e Vegeta para me encher de perguntas constrangedoras, não precisava de mais um coroa interessado na nossa vida sexual.

Aproveitando a oportunidade de passar mais uma noite junto com ela, liguei para minha casa e disse que ia dormir na casa de Videl, que tomou um banho e se arrumou para nós irmos ao boliche de Satan City fazer um lanche e jogar um pouco. Videl havia ligado para Erasa, que se encarregou em chamar o resto da turma. Foi quando finalmente nós nos desgrudamos um pouco, porque fomos jogar boliche no esquema "garotas contra rapazes". Preciso deixar claro que eu detestei estar no mesmo time que Sharpner.

O pateta arrogante estava de rabo de cavalo, camiseta preta e se achando a coisa mais sexy de Satan City. Para mim ele parecia apenas um cantor de Rock Brega, muito posudo na hora de jogar e incrivelmente metido a conquistador.

Eu tinha acabado minha primeira jogada, procurando maneirar ao máximo a minha força para não provocar um acidente na pista de boliche, e fiz um strike perfeito. Era a vez de Flash jogar e eu me encostei na grade para ver a jogada do colega quando o chato se aproximou de mim e disse, num tom meio cafajeste:

\- Acho que vou conseguir levar a Erasa para cama logo...

\- E eu com isso? – eu repliquei, odiando aquele tom de quem estava contando vantagem. Ele me encarou um instante e então perguntou:

\- Você e a Videl...?

\- Eu não comento essas coisas – disse secamente.

\- Ah, qual é, Gohan...

Nessa hora, a Videl conversava com Erasa e uma outra colega dela que eu nunca lembro o nome e eu percebi que ela estava contando o que havia acontecido na noite anterior para as duas. As três ficaram de risinhos, e nesse momento Videl me viu olhando para elas e mordeu o lábio inferior e riu de um jeito maroto para mim. Eu pisquei um olho e joguei um beijo para ela e percebi o Sharpner olhando de mim para ela e tirando as suas próprias conclusões.

Era a vez dele de jogar e ele errou miseravelmente quando foi para a pista. Perdemos dez pontos, mas eu sorri satisfeito. Aquele conquistador barato, com sua pose de falso galã e sua pinta de roqueiro estava irritado porque, ao contrario de mim, já tinha 19 anos e provavelmente ainda era virgem.

Depois do boliche e de um sorvete, fomos dormir na casa da Videl. No quarto dela. A cama era de solteiro e havia unicórnios e ursinhos de pelúcia por toda parte. A pose de durona da minha namorada era apenas para consumo externo. Quando nos deitamos agarrados ela abriu a gaveta da cômoda e me mostrou uma coisa: uma embalagem fechada de preservativos com meu nome escrito com uma caligrafia redonda e feminina a caneta de tinta dourada. Eu olhei para aquilo intrigado e ela disse:

\- Eu comprei isso logo depois daquela festa na casa dos seus pais, pensando na nossa primeira vez – ela disse, de um jeito muito fofo – mas acabou sendo tudo muito diferente.

\- Ficou triste por isso? – eu disse, dando-lhe um beijo de leve.

\- Não, nem um pouco. – ela me deu um selinho – gostei muito, mesmo que a camisinha brilhasse no escuro.

Nós dois rimos e eu disse, então:

\- Não foi para a primeira vez, mas de forma nenhuma vamos desperdiçá-las, não?

\- Pelo menos essas não são verdes e nem brilham no escuro – ela me disse, e tornou a beijar, dessa vez para realmente começarmos o que ia terminar no uso daquelas camisinhas.

Os dias de nossas férias estavam passando rapidamente e logo chegou o dia do meu aniversário. Em outros tempos, se eu fosse falar desse dia, diria que ele começou pela manhã, com minha mãe, Goten e, talvez, meu pai, entrando no meu quarto para me desejar parabéns. Mas na noite da véspera do meu aniversário eu não estava no meu quarto, mas na cabana do Vovô Gohan. E no momento em que bateu meia-noite e eu me tornei um jovem de 19 anos eu estava fazendo amor com a Videl.

Sim, fazendo amor mesmo, não mais simplesmente transando... Durante os vinte dias entre a nossa primeira vez e aquela, acho que nós dois entendemos e aprendemos a diferença. Naquele momento, eu estava ajoelhado, e ela deitada, uma das pernas dela passava por baixo de mim, entre meus joelhos e a outra eu segurava no alto, o pé direito dela estava próximo do meu rosto. Era a primeira vez que testávamos essa posição. Eu a segurava, puxava e investia dentro dela o mais lentamente que podia, porque queria, antes de mais nada, que aquilo fosse bom para ela.

Videl gemia cada vez que eu ia mais fundo, e eu a sentia por inteiro, muito consciente de que precisava ser carinhoso e pensar mais nela que em mim naquele momento, e, com muito controle para não fazer nenhuma besteira, eu concentrei meu ki e direcionei a energia direto para o clitóris dela enquanto a estocava e isso a fez gemer mais alto e me estimulou a aumentar o ritmo, até que ela gritou de prazer e eu fui mais fundo e gozei também.

Eu havia aprendido a manipular meu ki para dar prazer a ela. Mais de uma vez, eu a havia feito ter orgasmos múltiplos, o que, para um cara de 18 anos é um feito e tanto. Meu pai tinha me falado sobre isso naqueles dias em que ajeitávamos o quartinho do vovô Gohan, mas eu não havia perguntado nada, ele apenas saiu explicando que concentrando bem meu ki poderia dar mais prazer a uma mulher. Demorou um pouco, mas peguei o jeito. O único efeito colateral era o cansaço mortal depois do sexo

E era por isso que eu estava caído e exausto, depois de tirar a camisinha e me deitar para recuperar o fôlego enquanto ela estava toda animadinha e feliz, tanto que se levantou da cama (como as mulheres conseguem? Eu fico acabado depois que gozo, mesmo sem manipulação de ki) e foi buscar alguma coisa. Ela me beijou quando voltou para a cama e disse:

\- Feliz aniversário, meu amor!

Eu pisquei repetidas vezes para registrar e só então lembrei-me que já passara da meia noite e sorri para ela, pegando o pacote que ela havia entregue para mim. Não era nada de teor sexual, mas uma pasta universitária cheia de divisões, com espaço para tudo que eu ia precisar na minha nova vida. Eu agradeci, beijei-a e a puxei para mim.

\- Você tá cansado? – ela perguntou.

\- A gente começou nem eram oito da noite – eu disse, numa frase autoexplicativa. Ela deu uma risada. De repente mordeu o lábio inferior e me disse:

\- Você não me deu nada no meu aniversário.

Eu parei para pensar e então disse:

\- Mas a gente não estava junto quando você fez 18 anos.

\- Mas você já era a fim de mim, não era?

\- Claro que era. Eu sou a fim de você desde que te conheci.

\- Então devia ter me dado parabéns e agora me deve um presente.

\- Ora, ora, o que você quer? Uma pasta de estudante, também?

\- Claro que não, eu não sou tão nerd que nem você... eu nem quero uma coisa material.

\- Ah, não? – eu a olhava intrigado pensando onde aquela história iria chegar.

Videl passou a mão pelo meu peito nu, depois pela minha barriga. Comecei a considerar que teria que arrumar forças para o quarto round de sexo aquela noite quando ela disse, sem aviso:

\- Não precisa ser hoje... mas eu quero que você fazer amor com você como Super Sayajin.

\- O QUÊ? – Meu cérebro não tinha registrado direito e a princípio achei que tinha ouvido Sayaman e que ela queria transar comigo usando aquela fantasia ridícula de super herói. Então ela repetiu:

\- Quero fazer amor com o Guerreiro Dourado, o herói misterioso de Satan City, aquele que derrotou Cell quando tinha treze anos... quero meu Gohan Super Sayajin aqui na cama comigo...

\- Você só pode estar brincando, Videl...

\- Por quê? Se você só usando um pouquinho de ki já é essa loucura... imagina se..

\- Imagina se eu te machuco ou te quebro no meio? Já imaginou?

\- Mas você disse que tinha controle, lembra? Quando a gente treinava!

\- Sim, mas não tenho certeza que eu vou ter controle pra... pra isso.

\- Você não podia se transformar só um pouquinho só para matar uma curiosidade minha?

\- Que curiosidade? – eu a olhei com suspeita.

\- Queria ver se... se fica maior.

\- Como é que é? Para que você quer um... o meu não é grande o suficiente?

\- Claro que é. Mas eu queria saber se eu ia aguentar...

De repente eu cruzei os braços. Puto da vida, mas puto mesmo. E com ciúmes.

\- Eu sei por que você quer que eu me transforme em Super Sayajin...

\- Sabe? – ela disse, passando a mão pelo meu braço.

\- Sei. Porque você gosta de homens louros... que nem aquele idiota do Sharpner.

\- GOHAN! – aí ela que ficou realmente irritada – não é nada disso. Não tem a ver com a aparência física... mas com você mais forte.

\- Eu já sou bem forte...

Ela chegou bem perto do meu ouvido e sussurrou:

\- Lembra do que você me contou sobre como a forma de Super Sayajin te deixa?

Eu engoli em seco. Senti um arrepio. E de repente me lembrei que todos os meus sentidos ficam aguçados quando eu estou como super sayajin... e aquilo me deixou curioso. Bem curioso. Eu olhei para ela e disse:

\- Ai, Videl, porque você faz isso? Agora eu vou ter que descobrir como é;

\- Vamos, você quer dizer – ela me deu um beijo de leve.

\- Mas eu não vamos fazer agora e nem sem saber se é realmente seguro!

\- Mas como vamos descobrir sem tentar?

\- Fácil, eu pergunto para meu pai.

\- Quando?

\- Mais tarde. Antes da minha festa de aniversário.

\- Ai, amor, obrigada... te amo.

\- Também te amo. Agora vamos dormir porque eu estou exausto.

Eu a aconcheguei a mim. Eu estava realmente ficando craque em dormir de conchinha.

Existe uma grande diferença entre querer, poder e conseguir.

Eu queria falar com meu pai antes da festa, mas não podia porque ele e minha mãe estavam muito ocupados, e ele particularmente estava fazendo um monte de coisas e meu querido irmão de sete anos (que, até onde eu sei, foi concebido com esperma super sayajin) sempre na cola dele, então eu não podia mesmo perguntar nada sem que Goten ouvisse.

Eu continuei querendo falar com meu pai durante a festa, mas então, toda hora alguém me parava para perguntar como eu estava me sentindo, já que eu ia para a faculdade e tudo mais, aquelas perguntas genéricas que adultos fazem para jovens para não ficar tão sem assunto. E meu pai passou a festa toda falando com outras pessoas, para o meu desespero.

Para vocês terem ideia, o Mr. Satan alugou meu pai por duas horas inteiras. Depois foi a vez do senhor Briefs e do Yajirobe... e a festa já estava quase no final quando eu concluí que NÃO IA conseguir falar com ele ainda naquela noite. A Videl estava conversando toda animadinha com a Bulma e eu me sentia cada vez mais perdido e deslocado na minha própria festa. Dali a pouco seria hora do parabéns, todos comeriam o bolo e fim.

E eu não tinha feito a fatídica pergunta ao meu pai. Que agora estava conversando com os Briefs. Tava difícil para mim. De repente, senti um cutucão no meu ombro. Eu conhecia aquela "sutileza". Virei-me um pouco apavorado porque eu certamente fugira dele a noite inteira. Sorri amarelo quando encarei Vegeta, que me olhava com aquele mesmo sorriso sádico de sempre.

\- E aí, garoto? – ele perguntou – mostrou a ela a força da masculinidade sayajin?

\- Err... bem, eu tenho tentado e...

\- Se quiser um conselho, qualquer conselho, é só pedir a mim. Eu certamente entendo muito mais disso que o pateta do seu pai.

Quando ele disse isso eu olhei para o meu pai, ele continuava conversando e comendo, ao lado dos pais da Bulma. Considerei as possibilidades, a minha curiosidade e tudo mais e tomei uma complicada decisão. Respirei fundo e perguntei:

\- Vegeta, você se importa em esclarecer uma pequena dúvida que eu tenho?

Sim, senhores. Eu havia decidido pedir um conselho ao príncipe dos Sayajins, e que todos os deuses tivessem pena da minha alma.

 **Notas:**

1\. Sobre a atitude do Mr. Satan: sexo, pais e filhos são três assuntos que nunca ocupam a mesma frase a não ser em "O sexo que os pais fizeram gerou os filhos". Isso aí, você só existe porque alguém (no caso, seu PAI e sua MÃE) deu uma bimbada. E se você retroceder mais uma geração vai lembrar que a sua avó e seu avô... deixa pra lá, quero que meus leitores durmam em paz. Agora vocês entendem o Mr. Satan fingindo que nada aconteceu, né? Se é complicado pensar nos pais, IMAGINA NOS FILHOS!

2\. Para meus fanáticos perturbadores por hentai, pronto, até uma cena digna de Kama Sutra tiveram. Caso queiram pesquisar no google, a pose é " a tesoura aberta". Não me responsabilizo sobre o que vocês vão achar por aí. Mas, ó, não vão tentar se estão sedentários, fora de forma ou não tem muita experiência. Vai que vocês distendem um músculo...

3\. Goten foi feito com Goku na forma super sayajin, façam as contas... será que a Chichi gostou?

4\. Festa estranha com gente esquisita... antigamente eu ouvia as perguntas genéricas, agora eu as faço para os jovens. Tristeza, meu Deus...

5\. Sim, é isso mesmo. No proximo capítulo teremos Vegeta aconselhando Goten. Acho que o nome do capítulo vai ser "Deu ruim". Brinks. Vegeta é sensato, calmo e ponderado. Só que não.

2\. Capítulos para terminar. Não chorem. Leiam minhas outras fics, são melhores que essa. XD


	13. Seguindo um bom conselho (mas nem tanto)

**Capítulo 13 – Um bom conselho (mas nem tanto)**

No fim das contas, lá estava eu diante do Príncipe dos Sayajins esperando que ele me aconselhasse. Se eu pudesse definir o momento antes dessa minha decisão, diria que tinha um anjinho e um diabinho de cada lado da minha cabeça, e enquanto o anjinho dizia para esperar meu pai o diabinho dava a maior força e dizia: "Vai lá, é só o Vegeta, o que pode acontecer de tão ruim em seguir um conselho dele?"

A resposta seria "SEGUIR O CONSELHO DELE".

Mas vamos à história completa: cheguei muito sem graça sem saber como abordar o assunto, e, por incrível que possa parecer ele me olhou de forma atenciosa e compreensiva, nem mesmo parecendo aquele cara cuja paciência pode ser definida como nenhuma.

\- O que você quer saber, Gohan? – ele perguntou diretamente, sem dar espaço para rodeios ou despistes. Mas ainda assim eu não me sentia confortável em fazer aquela pergunta assim, tão diretamente.

\- Bom, sabe o que é? Eu e Videl estamos, você sabe, tendo uma vida sexual ativa...

\- Não é sem tempo, finalmente, aleluia – ele disse, e isso me pareceu bem inoportuno.

\- E, bem, err... não sei como abordar o assunto...

\- Desculpa, mas eu e Bulma não fazemos suingue, se é essa a proposta...

\- Não, não é isso, pelo amor de Kami! – eu disse, pensando em quem NO MUNDO proporia fazer suingue com o Vegeta e a Bulma, rezando para que a resposta não fosse "meus pais".

\- Se quer alguns dos produtos especiais da linha erótica que a Bulma vem desenvolvendo...

\- Linha erótica?

\- Ela não gosta muito de abordar isso publicamente, é uma linha ainda em desenvolvimento, mas eu posso conseguir uma amostra grátis para vocês. Bulma disse que tem um modelo chamado Pequeno Vegeta, eu preferia grande Vegeta, mas ela não quer sair por aí chamando atenção para... partes da minha anatomia que a inspiraram...

\- Não, também não é isso – eu disse e estava sinceramente com medo de perguntar em que parte da anatomia havia sido inspirado o "pequeno Vegeta".

\- Então pergunte, rapaz. Pare de enrolar.

\- Bom, sabe, é que eu e Videl estamos querendo experimentar uma coisa que ainda não fizemos, mas eu tenho medo de acabar machucando-a.

\- Ah, é isso? Não se preocupe, com jeito e um bom lubrificante ela nem vai sentir...

\- Não, não, Vegeta! Não é o que você está pensando... a Videl me pediu... digo, ela insiste...

Ele parou e ficou me olhando em expectativa e eu disse de uma vez:

\- A Videl quer transarcomigodesupersayajin.

\- Oi?

\- Isso que eu disse.

\- Pode repetir? Ela quer transar com quem?

\- Não é com quem! É Comigo! De SUPER SAYAJIN!

Talvez eu tenha dito isso muito alto, porque todo mundo que estava em volta olhou e eu morri de vergonha (mais uma vez). Vegeta deu uma gargalhada.

\- Ah, é isso? Podia ter perguntado pro seu pai, ele e a sua mãe fizeram o Goten assim! – ele deu um tapa de leve nas minhas costas e eu infelizmente fui levado a ter a péssima imagem mental dos meus pais transando com meu pai na forma super.

\- Eu não me lembrava desse detalhe – eu resmunguei baixo, rezando para que minha mãe estivesse bem longe e não ouvisse aquilo.

\- Mas... – Vegeta levou a mão ao queixo, pensativo – foi numa época que seu pai estava dominando bastante a transformação, sabe? Lembra?

\- Claro que eu lembro – eu resmunguei – ele também me obrigou a ficar meses na sala do tempo transformado assim...

\- E você domina a transformação assim, para ficar tanto tempo?

\- Bem... mais ou menos, não sei se você lembra, mas eu sempre me transformo, direto, em Super Sayajin 2... desde a batalha do Cell a outra nem rola, entro direto nesse modo...

\- Isso é um problema, garoto, se eu fosse você, não faria uma coisa dessas... pode ser bem perigoso, mas, sei lá, com umas sementes dos Deuses por perto, talvez...

\- Ah, eu sabia! Pode machucar a Videl, é muito perigoso. Vou dizer a ela que...

\- Videl? Não, garoto, pode ser perigoso para você!

\- Para mim? Sério, isso?

\- Escuta... se você quer mesmo saber, de vez em quando eu e a Bulma damos uma variada, sabe, e ela pede essa coisa de super sayajin...

Mais uma imagem mental desastrosa. Vou precisar fazer terapia quando essa história acabar.

\- Mas – Vegeta continuou – eu tenho que ficar só no um... e do ponto de vista do tamanho...

\- Não precisa entrar nesse tipo de detalhe!

\- Bom, cresce, aliás, cresce bem, fica tipo com um poder de 8 mil...

\- Vegeta, por favor...

\- Ah, sim, e é tranquilo, depois é só dar uma relaxada e fica tudo bem... mas o super sayajin 2 apesar de aumentar ainda mais...

\- Eu já disse que não precisa dar detalhes...

\- Ah, desculpa. Bom, nós só fizemos uma vez assim... e como não tínhamos sementes dos deuses a mão e ficava meio chato pedir pro Mestre Karin uma vez que... bom, não foi exatamente uma batalha... o fato é que eu passei três dias de cama, sem conseguir mover um músculo. Acabado. Pensei que meu... instrumento... não ia levantar nunca mais na vida.

Fechei os olhos tentando ignorar que ele acabara de se referir ao próprio pênis como "instrumento".

\- É... acho que pode ser meio... perigoso.

\- Se eu fosse você eu não faria. Embora eu tenha certeza que ela não vai se queixar nadinha, pelo contrário.

\- É... acho que a Videl vai ficar sem essa variação...

De repente Vegeta segurou meu braço e disse:

\- Garoto, mas do que você está falando... para que você quer fazer como super sayajin... você não tem aquele negócio lá de místico? Imagina usar isso em vez do super, garoto...

Eu arregalei os olhos. Não é que ele tinha razão? Como místico eu posso desbloquear todo o meu potencial. E a Videl tinha deixado bem claro que o interesse dela era... o poder, e não a cor do cabelo.

\- Vegeta, você é um GÊNIO!

Tá, para dizer isso eu desconsiderei grande parte da conversa. Mas tinha sido uma conclusão genial, que provavelmente eu não chegaria sozinho!

\- Conte comigo para o que quiser, garoto. – ele deu um soco que era para ser de leve no meu ombro. Doeu.

Quando a festa acabou e todo mundo se despediu, eu peguei a Videl e levei direto pro quartinho do Vovô Gohan. Ninguém nem se importava mais ou fazia perguntas inoportunas. Chegamos lá já nos pegando furiosamente, acho que com tudo um pouco potencializado por um pouco de sakê que a gente tinha bebido na festa. Fechamos a porta e começamos a arrancar as roupas, e ela perguntou:

\- Vamos fazer então, o negócio de super sayajin? Vamos?

Eu parei e expliquei a ela tudo que Vegeta tinha me dito, menos a questão da transformação mística e ela pareceu meio decepcionada e disse:

\- Bom... se você pode ficar de cama, acho que não tem muito como a gente fazer, né?

Eu dei um sorriso meio sacana para ela e disse:

\- E se eu disser que tem uma coisa que pode ser melhor?

Ela me encarou, meio incrédula, e eu disse:

\- Tira a roupa e senta na cama que eu já te mostro...

Ela fez o que eu pedia e eu me concentrei, como me concentraria para uma luta, pensando no meu potencial. Em todo o meu potencial...

Eu comecei a tirar as minhas roupas, lentamente, e Videl ficou olhando, meio incrédula, como se pensasse "ah, só isso, um strip tease?"

De repente, quando eu tirei a camisa, eu senti: a energia da minha transformação mística me envolveu numa aura de luz, e eu vi que Videl tinha ficado arrepiada. Eu olhava para ela, sentindo aquela energia da ponta dos cabelos até... até vocês sabem onde. Continuei a tirar as roupas e até eu fiquei surpreso quando tirei a cueca.

Meu potencial era realmente impressionante.

Quando passei à ação, só de tocar nos seios da Videl, ela gemeu. Quando eu beijei seu pescoço, ela estava toda arrepiada. Eu rapidamente peguei uma camisinha, porque só de encostar na Videl ela já estava à beira do orgasmo. Quando eu me deitei sobre ela, ela gozou a primeira vez e eu nem tinha me mexido! E o tempo todo em que eu estava dentro dela, parecia que ela estava gozando, ininterruptamente. Tava sendo bom para mim, mas para ela parecia ótimo.

De repente, eu mesmo perdi o controle daquilo e comecei a tremer... e quando eu gozei, foi realmente algo de outro mundo, assim, tipo, como se fala, o nirvana, o paraíso, etc. E o melhor. Quando voltei ao normal eu estava normal e não acabado como estaria na forma super.

Saí de cima da Videl, feliz, realizado, imaginando que a partir de agora nosso sexo seria ainda mais perfeito. Ela respirava em grandes inspirações e expirações, como se houvesse acabado de correr uma grande distância. Vitória: pela primeira vez depois de uma transa era ela que estava mais cansada.

Fechei os olhos, sem me preocupar muito com nada, apenas querendo curtir aquele, que era um dos melhores momentos da minha vida. E foi, até que a própria Videl se debruçou, curiosa, sobre mim olhando para meu pênis meio chocada. Eu olhei para ela, curioso, e então olhei para onde ela apontava e arregalei os olhos, apavorado.

A camisinha havia furado. Não. Furado não era bem o termo... a camisinha havia simplesmente... explodido.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH – Gritamos eu e Videl juntos. Estavamos seriamente encrencados, pelo jeito.

* * *

 **Notas:**

1\. Vegeta é tão dedo podre pra dar conselho que até quando dá um conselho bom ele é ruim.

2\. Falando em potencial, imaginem as possibilidades comerciais de um "produto" chamado "Pequeno Vegeta". Nossa, eu ia virar representante comercial e faturar uma grana com as Vegetetes!

3\. Pensando bem, não quero nem imaginar como seria o "produto". O ruim dessa fic é que depois que você imagina algo não dá mais para "desimaginar"

4\. Três dias de cama com o instrumento danificado. Não é só o Gohan que sofre nessa fic, hahahaha.

5\. O Potencial do Gohan Místico é TANTO que até explodiu a camisinha... e vocês aí achando que o Goku é que é o macho alfa, né? LEDO ENGANO.

6\. Façam suas apostas: vai ter casamento de barriga ou foi só um sustinho?

7\. Pensando bem... tanta fic acaba em casamento, né?

8\. Até a próxima. O Gohan ainda vai me aturar sacaneando ele mais um pouquinho.


	14. Vida adulta

**Capítulo 14 - Vida adulta**

Deitados no futton, eu e Videl olhávamos para o teto do quartinho mudos e amedrontados.

A gente tinha esquecido uma coisa realmente muito importante sobre o sexo: sua função primordial, por mais prazeiroso que seja, é fazer bebês... e eu não cansava de lembrar das palavras do meu pai de que era mais fácil ser virgem do que ser pai aos 19 anos, e acredito que ele sabia bem do que estava falando.

Agora eu podia realmente ser pai aos 19 anos e estava simplesmente apavorado, mas acho que nem tanto quanto a Videl. Ela tinha uma expressão que estava entre o pânico e o choro. De repente, eu peguei a sua mão, olhei nos olhos dela e disse:

\- Videl, o que você decidir, eu apoio. Se você estiver...

\- Será que eu estou, Gohan? – ela parecia apavorada.

Fiquei, sem querer, imaginando a gente cercado de Videlzinhas e Gohanzinhos. Era um pensamento até fofo, ainda que assustador.

\- Não tem como saber... – eu disse. – Acho que precisamos da ajuda de um adulto. Mas quem?

Eu pensei no meu pai, ele tinha sido muito legal até ali, mas era estranho falar sobre uma potencial gravidez com ele. Mr Satan ou minha mãe nem pensar, não tinham o mínimo equilíbrio emocional. Então a solução apareceu de repente. Havia uma adulta que poderia nos ajudar. Ela era legal, ia ser discreta e não ia jogar na cara da gente nada.

\- Vamos falar com a Bulma, Videl. Ela vai nos ajudar.

\- Você acha?

\- Ela é legal e vai ser compreensiva com a gente. Pode te indicar um médico e tudo mais.

Eu abracei a Videl e dormimos assim, agarrados e com medo, mas certos que que a Bulma não ia dar uma bronca na gente por causa daquilo.

\- COMO ASSIM VOCÊS COMEÇARAM A TRANSAR E VOCÊ NUNCA FOI A UM GINECOLOGISTA, VIDEL?

A ideia de que a Bulma não ia dar uma bronca na gente, como vocês podem imaginar, estava totalmente errada. Na verdade foi um sermão de quase uma hora sobre a responsabilidade da vida adulta, de como era importante escolher um método seguro para evitar filhos e, principalmente, como assim que doido eu era para seguir um conselho do VEGETA?

Ela tinha lá sua razão.

Logo depois de alugar nossos ouvidos até eles doerem, a Bulma deu um abraço na Videl e disse:

\- Vou te levar no meu médico, querida... vai ficar tudo bem.

\- E eu?

\- Ah, fica aí e treina com o Vegeta.

Em duas palavras: Ninguém merece.

Eu já tinha me desacostumado com esse negócio de treinar, e quando eu entrei na sala da gravidade aumentada eu pensei "ferrou". Meu corpo inteiro doeu. E o Vegeta tava lá, exibidão de shortinho e sem camisa fazendo 370 flexões com um braço só.

\- Trata de começar pelas abdominais, Gohan! – ele me ordenou.

Eu mal conseguia tirar meu tronco do chão, mas ainda assim, "motivado" pelos pescotapas do Vegeta eu fiz mais de 100 abdominais e pensei que estava precisando seriamente voltar a ter pelo menos um pouco mais de condicionamento físico. Perto do cara eu parecia uma lesma com câimbra.

Enquanto treinávamos o Vegeta perguntou qual era o problema e eu contei. Ele não me deu uma bronca, nem me repreendeu nem achou que nós éramos irresponsáveis... ao contrário, ele RIU!

\- Então nenhuma camisinha consegue segurar o seu potencial quando está como místico? É algo a se considerar, sabe?

\- Mas e se a Videl engravidar?

\- Aí você torce para nascer um valoroso guerreiro sayajin, ora essa!

\- Ô Vegeta, eu tenho que fazer faculdade, sabia?

\- E daí? Eu tinha que me tornar super sayajin e salvar a terra quando a Bulma engravidou e nem por isso fiquei assim nesse desespero, moleque!

\- Você fugiu para outro planeta.

\- Eu disse que tinha que virar super sayajin.

\- E ela teve o filho sozinho.

\- Mas pelo menos eu virei super sayajin.

\- Ela e ele quase morreram num acidente, lembra?

\- Pois é, como uma mulher é desnaturada a ponto de trazer um bebê pro meio da batalha?

\- Pensando por esse lado, você tem razão. O que você disse para ela quando descobriu que estava grávida?

\- Eu? Nada. Ela não me contou, eu descobri.

\- E aí?

\- E aí ela disse que eu deveria ter usado camisinha.

\- E o que você disse?

\- Perguntei por que diabos eu transaria de camisa. Ela me disse que eu era um imbecil. Acho que foi quando eu realmente comecei a gostar dela.

Horas depois a Videl chegou toda feliz do médico e eu estava acabado pedindo pelo amor de Kami uma semente dos Deuses depois de tanto tempo treinando com o Vegeta. Pior que o treino só ele querendo me dar mais conselhos "de sayajin para sayajin".

Bulma me disse que estava tudo bem, que Videl tinha tomado uma pílula preventiva, ia fazer exames e nós iríamos tomar juízo dali em diante. Videl me disse que o doutor falou que cerca de 9% das camisinhas acabam arrebentando e nós ficamos de pensar em outro método.

Bem, ela não ficou mesmo grávida e nós acabamos dando um jeito de usar outro método... mas eu acho que sinto um pouco de falta das camisinhas coloridas, acabou virando um hábito.

E, lá pelas tantas eu pensei: aquela bronca toda na gente e a Bulma tinha transado com o Vegeta sem camisinha. Adultos são realmente estranhos, hein?

E assim, os dias foram passando e logo chegou a hora de irmos para a faculdade. O que aconteceu a partir daí eu conto no último capítulo...

 **Notas:**

1\. Para alegria de todos e felicidade geral da nação, a Panzuquinha não vem por aí.

2\. Dona Bulma, dona Bulma, quem você quer enganar com esse papo de responsabilidade, né?

3\. Vegeta, então, fazia o playboyzão sayajin até que... perdeu. Tomou-lhe a famosa chave de coxa e já era, game over.

4\. Vou deixar para a imaginação de vocês os eventuais conselhos que Gohan recebeu.

5\. Tudo que é bom, acaba, às vezes, o que é ruim acaba também. O próximo é o último capítulo.

Terminamos com casamento? Sim ou com certeza?


	15. Sincericídio

**Capítulo 15 – Sincericído**

Muitas pessoas imaginam que a vida universitária é repleta de sexo e farras, mas a verdade é que quem conta muitas histórias desse tipo ou não consegue se formar ou está, de fato, mentindo.

A expectativa de algumas pessoas é: entrar para a faculdade e encarar uma rotina de sexo fácil e liberdade infinita. No caso o que realmente acontece é que estudantes normalmente tem pouca grana, nenhum tempo e muita coisa para fazer. Ainda por cima você precisa negociar com seus colegas de quarto que vai poder levar a garota para o lugar no fim de semana.

E foi por isso que durante meu período da faculdade eu e Videl passamos a transar apenas nos finais de semana, muitas vezes no quartinho do Vovô Gohan, em outras no meu quarto depois de ficar completamente pobre pagando os colegas para que sumissem por algumas horas.

Claro que tinha colegas que achavam um desperdício estar com a mesma garota desde o ensino médio, um deles dizia que eu poderia estar pegando todas da faculdade, mas ora essa, ele mesmo era um sujeito que não pegava absolutamente ninguém.

Mas a faculdade acabou e eu assumi meu papel de adulto. Eu me tornei o cara que sempre quis ser, comecei a trabalhar e pedi a Videl em casamento e ela aceitou.

Nosso casamento foi numa manhã bem bonita e acabou sendo muito menos intimista do que eu gostaria. Eu e Videl planejávamos uma cerimônia discreta com os amigos e a família. Minha mãe, a Bulma e o Mr. Satan entraram no circuito e a coisa saiu de controle. Ter uma família cafona é uma coisa, ter uma família cafona e com dinheiro é muito mais complicado.

Eu pensava nisso vendo a cascata luminosa com uma escultura de gelo representando eu e Videl, que o Mr, Satan tinha planejado, enquanto esperava o momento de subir no altar flutuante no meio da pisicina do mais caro hotel cinco estrelas de Satan City. Tinha ainda uma orquestra, um ambiente de karaokê, um mini-dojô que eu estava rezando para meu pai não destruir se resolvesse entrar numa disputa com o Vegeta e todas as coisas cafonas e absolutamente desnecessárias que um casamento de gente rica pode ter.

O senhor Piccolo apareceu, de repente, do meu lado. Durante a faculdade, eu sempre treinava com ele, e eu era grato por tudo que ele representava na minha vida, e, talvez por isso, eu tenha feito algo pelo qual eu me arrependeria bastante.

\- Brinde comigo, senhor Piccolo! – eu disse, oferecendo uma taça de espumante para ele, que ficou olhando sem jeito e disse:

\- Gohan, eu nunca bebi.

\- Ah, não tem nada demais, senhor Piccolo, champanhe nem tem tanto álcool.

Nós brindamos e ele bebericou ligeiramente. Fez uma cara de quem tinha gostado. Nessa hora, a cerimonialista me chamou para assumir meu papel no altar e eu o deixei ali, segurando a taça de champanhe inocentemente.

Só posso dizer que não podia prever os efeitos do álcool no sangue de um Namekuseijin.

A cerimônia foi bonita, Videl estava realmente linda vestida de noiva, mas na hora em que o celebrante disse, de forma inocente: "Vamos saudar os noivos" eu ouvi um berro glorioso de "HURRA, GOHAN" que eu achei um bocado estranho, porque vinha da fileira de padrinhos e, por acaso, de uma das pessoas mais discretas que eu conheço.

Eu não estava realmente enganado. Era o senhor Piccolo realmente, e ele parecia tão indiscretamente alegre que eu me perguntei quantas taças de champanhe ele poderia ter bebido do momento em que o deixei até ali.

O Constrangimento prosseguiu na fila dos cumprimentos, ele abraçou a mim e a Videl e disse, quase chorando, que eu era como um filho que ele não tinha e que esperava que fôssemos muito felizes, afinal, merecíamos muito.

A partir daí, ele se tornou a alma da festa. Ninguém dançou mais, nem gritou mais, nem comemorou mais que o senhor Piccolo. E eu só conseguia pensar na ressaca que ele ficaria no dia seguinte. Lá pelas tantas ele puxou a minha mãe para dançar e eu acho que ela aceitou por educação.

Era uma música alegre, e ele estava fazendo uma coreografia constrangedora, que minha mãe seguia extremamente sem graça: ele a puxava para um lado, jogava para o outro, depois separava-se e fazia um passo de rock. Tudo complemente fora do ritmo da música. Meu pai assistia, rindo e eu disse:

\- Pai, o senhor Piccolo tá bêbado e a mamãe tá muito sem graça com essa dança dele...

\- Puxa, preciso fazer alguma coisa – disse meu pai antes de se juntar aos dois na pista, tornando a coreografia ainda mais constrangedora.

De repente o Vegeta apareceu do meu lado e disse:

\- E aí, Gohan, gostando da festa?

\- Ahn, é meu casamento, né? E o que você está fazendo? – ele tinha um celular na mão.

\- Filmando o Piccolo, claro. – ele disse, com um sorriso macabro – mal posso esperar para que ele veja isso quando estiver sóbrio.

Pois é, o Vegeta ficou 99% legal, mas aquele 1% continua completamente filho da puta...

Depois disso, claro que meu pai e o Vegeta destruíram aquele mini-dojô (péssima ideia, péssima mesmo) lutando, o Boo acabou com todas as sobremesas e só não atacou o bolo porque a Videl o convenceu que aquilo não era de comer e, na hora de cortar o bolo o senhor Piccolo se levantou e disse que ia fazer um discurso.

D-I-S-C-U-R-S-O. Num grau de bebedeira que eu só posso definir como épico. Vocês podem me imaginar em pânico por alguém? Pois eu realmente estava. Não queria ver o senhor Piccolo dar um vexame. Mas eu não podia chegar para o meu padrinho e dizer "Não diga nada, o senhor está bêbado". E ele se ergueu com (mais) uma taça de champanhe na mão e disse:

\- Quando eu conheci o Gohan, ele era apenas um garotinho – até aí tudo bem. Era bom que as pessoas soubessem como a minha amizade com ele era antiga – um garotinho mimado, irritante e fraco que só sabia chorar e reclamar.

Eu baixei a cabeça, num enorme surto de vergonha combinada entre a propriamente dita e a imensa vergonha alheia pelo sincericídio do senhor Piccolo. E ele prosseguiu:

\- Mas quem suspeitaria que era só irritar aquele menino no ponto certo para que ele mostrasse todo seu poder de luta? Ele não fez muita coisa por mim no começo a não ser chorar quando eu morri me sacrificando por ele, mas depois ele mostrou muito valor!

\- E, senhoras e senhores, o Gohan é um dos homens mais fortes do mundo, apesar de usar aqueles óculos de fundo de garrafa e roupas que o deixam parecendo um velho contador, ele já salvou o mundo uma vez, quando o pai não teve competência para isso, e tem uma das técnicas de luta mais brilhantes do planeta.

Eu olhei para o lado e minha mãe estava afundando na cadeira de vergonho, assim como a Videl. Meu pai, por outro lado, parecia estar apreciando o discurso e, eventualmente, sacudia a cabeça em concordância. O resto dos convidados se mantinha naquele mutismo constrangido, exceto o Vegeta, que filmava tudo com um sorriso sádico. Pela primeira vez ele parecia estar se divertindo numa festa, apesar do olhar de censura da Bulma. Senhor Piccolo prosseguiu com seu discurso, falando da Videl:

\- Quando eu soube que ele estava namorando uma menina que era filha do picareta do Satan eu achei um pouco ruim, mas Videl é uma moça incrível, não tem nada a ver com a fanfaronice do Satan. Gohan, você deu muita sorte e eu desejo que vocês sejam muito felizes!

Ele felizmente ergueu a taça para o brinde, terminando o discurso que meu pai imediatamente aplaudiu alegremente (e só ele) depois as pessoas acompanharam para não ficar chato e eu pensei "puxa, afinal, quem vai se lembrar disso daqui a um ano?". Então vi o Vegeta conferindo a filmagem no celular e pensei "todo mundo".

Logo depois o senhor Piccolo apagou e foi complicado tirar uma foto com ele, que acabou saindo de olhos fechados ao meu lado e da Videl. O meu pai e o Goten acabaram atrapalhando e saíram junto da gente. Mas meu pai foi legal, levou o Senhor Piccolo com ele para casa. Disse que no dia seguinte ele não se lembrava de nada, mas que o Vegeta gentilmente o ajudou a se lembrar.

E foi assim que, no fim de um dia que, vá lá, foi divertindo e muito cansativo eu e Videl nos tornamos marido e mulher. E eu poderia e acho que deveria parar por aqui... mas ainda tem uma coisa que eu gostaria de contar.

Era uma noite linda, num hotel maravilhoso, nós dois num terraço olhando as estrelas e ela me disse:

\- Gohan... agora estamos casados.

\- Verdade – eu respondi.

\- E não precisamos nos preocupar com camisinhas que explodem.

\- Verdade, não. Pelo contrário, quero logo ter filhos...

\- Então... será que dá pra me mostrar de novo aquele negócio da transformação mística – ele disse, sentando-se no meu colo.

Eu olhei para ela e pensei "Por que não?"... e como eu já contei muito, mas muito mesmo sobre a minha vida sexual, o resto vocês vão ter que imaginar!

 **FIM**

Eu queria agradecer a todos que leram e pedir desculpas pela demora para o último capítulo. Espero que tenham se divertindo tanto lendo essa história como eu me diverti a escrevendo.


End file.
